Where do we go from here?
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: James and Lucy are finally together! Lucy needs to go back to Europe to finish her tour for two weeks. James hears from Logan that they leave in two weeks for their world tour. Can this couple keep their relationship strong and going? Or will something happen that completely ruins their trust?
1. Chapter 1

James and Lucy were laughing as they walked up the second floor of the Palm Woods. James had his arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulders and Lucy had her arm wrapped around his waist. They smiled at each other and felt comfortable with each other. Lucy was wrong when she thought James was a self centered jerk. In fact, James was a really sweet guy. And romantic. And sensitive. And hot. And sexy. Oh yes, Lucy had fallen hard for James Maslow. When Lucy left for her tour, she couldn't get it over her heart to say goodbye to James. She didn't wanna see the hurt expression on his face when she told him she would be gone for an European tour. But as her tour continued, she regretted saying goodbye. She missed James around her, trying to impress her and trying to ask her out. She wanted James to be here with her. She missed him, and when she saw him at the Tween Choice Awards, she realised she came back for _him._ She came to the Tween Choice Awards to see _him._ And when he kissed her, dang, it felt like everything fell in place. She know knew that she belonged with James, and honestly, she wouldn't change that. It felt good, having his arm around her shoulders, feeling his warmth. She smiled and gently squeezed James' waist. James smiled down at her and squeezed her shoulders. Finally they reached Lucy's apartment, 2I. They stood in front of her door, both smiling and James went to hold her hands. Lucy squeezed them and James squeezed them back.

"Well,'' James said smiling. "I think today was the best day of my life.''

"Yeah,'' Lucy said grinning. "You guys won a rocket, you beat an evil guys who wanted to take the world over with Mac 'n Cheese and... we kissed.''

James' smile grew possibly wider. "Yep, definitely best day _ever_.''

Lucy smiled but then her look turned to sadness. "James, I am so sorry.''

"For what?'' James frowned.

"For leaving to Europe without saying goodbye.'' Lucy looked at the ground.

"Hey now,'' James lifted her chin so she would look at him. "Today is supposed to be a happy day. No tears, okay?"

Lucy nodded and smiled brightly. James smiled too. He finally leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Lucy smiled into the kiss and kissed her boyfriend back. James broke apart and smiled.

"Goodnight, Lucy.'' He whispered as he let go of her hands and made a move to walk towards 2J.

"Wait!'' Lucy leaned forward and grabbed James' wrist.

James turned around slowly and cocked an eyebrow up. Lucy smiled shyly. She mentioned to her apartment door.

"Wanna come in for a few minutes?'' She asked with a smile.

James smiled back. "I would love too.''

Lucy opened her apartment door and let James walk in. James sat down on the couch as Lucy went into the kitchen.

"Want something to drink?'' Lucy asked James as she opened the fridge.

"Nah, thanks. I'm good.'' James replied.

Lucy shrugged and grabbed the apple juice from the fridge. She poured herself some and the placed the box back in the fridge. She walked towards the couch and sat down next to James, leaning slightly in his chest. James smiled and wrapped an arm around her. Lucy took a sip from her apple juice and smiled when James kissed her head. She then remembered she hadn't finished her tour yet, and had to leave tomorrow morning to go back to Europe and finish the rest of her tour. She put her glass down with a sight and turned to James who raised and eyebrow at her.

"Everything okay?'' He asked her.

Lucy sighed. "James... There's something I need to tell you.''

James expression turned to worry. "Please don't tell me you're done with me already.'' He pleaded.

Lucy chuckled and swatted his chest. "No, you silly boy. It's something else.''

James pulled her closer to him. "Then what is it, Luce? You can tell me anything.''

Lucy sighed and looked up at him. "I have to go back to Europe tomorrow, to finish the rest of my tour.''

James sighed and looked to the ground. Lucy looked at him and watched him with a worried expression.

James let out a low chuckle. "I knew this was too good to be true.''

Lucy sighed. "James, I really came back for you, I really did. And as much I would love to stay here and lay in your arms, it's not fair towards my fans.''

James watched Lucy and then smiled a small smile. "It's okay, I understand. Don't worry. When will you come back?''

"Two weeks.'' Lucy responded.

James nodded. "We can do that! We can text each other, and call. We have Face Time, and skype... We'll make this work.''

Lucy smiled too. "Yes we will.''

Lucy leaned forward and hugged James. James wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He rubbed his hands along her back while snuggled her face against his chest. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. He smelled nice. He smelled like a mixture of Cuda manspray and honey. She chuckled. James reached a hand up and ran it through her red and black curled hair. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling back to look at him.

"So,'' James eventually said. "I think I should go and let you sleep. What time are you leaving tomorrow?''

"9:30 Am.'' Lucy replied.

James nodded and stood up. Lucy walked with him to the door. They stood by the door and faced each other smiling. James took her hands back in his and Lucy smiled bright, getting lost in his hazel eyes. James ran a hand throuh her hair again.

"We'll work it out, Luce.'' James whispered softly.

Lucy nodded. "I know we will.''

"Don't forget to come over and say goodbye, okay?'' James smirked.

Lucy smiled too. "I won't. I promise.''

James leaned in and kissed her softly. Lucy put a hand on his cheek as she kissed him back. James pulled away far too quick for her liking. James smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Luce.'' He whispered and ran a finger over her cheek.

"Goodnight, James.'' She whispered back.

James then opened the door. He gave Lucy a wave before he closed the door behind him. Lucy sighed and leaned against her door. She was dating James Diamond. Not in a million years she would've expect that. She grinned and bit her lip as she made her way to her bedroom.

* * *

James opened the door to 2J and walked in with a smile. Kendall, Logan and Carlos who were chatting with each other on the couch looked up and looked at James. Kendall chuckled.

"And I wonder what made you so happy.'' He said chuckling.

"Where have you been?'' Carlos chirped. "I though you were just gonna bring Lucy home and then come here.''

James laughed. "I did bring her home, she invited me in.''

"And?'' Logan said with a smirk.

"We just talked.'' James said with a roll of his eyes. He sat down on the couch next to Carlos. "She's leaving again for her tour tomorrow.''

"What?'' The three boys shouted in unison.

James just shrugged. "She had to think about her fans. Plus, she promised she would say goobye this time.''

Kendall nodded. "Ah, well alright.''

"Oh,'' Logan said. "Don't forget we are leaving for our world tour in two weeks.''

James eyes widened. "T-Two weeks?'' he squeaked.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Two weeks.''

"B-But Lucy will be just home in two weeks!'' James exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

Kendall stood up too. "Calm. Down.'' He said and rested his hands on James' shoulders. "You'll work it out.''

"Yeah,'' Carlos piped in. "You guys can always have contact. Texting, Calling, Face Time, Skype. It'll be fine. Oh, guess what? Alexa is coming with me on tour!''

"Carlos!'' Kendall and Logan scolded the latino boy.

"What?'' Carlos asked with wide eyes.

James just smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry guys, It's fine. I'm happy for you Carlos.''

Carlos smiled widely and Kendall looked at James.

"You sure you gonna be okay?'' He asked James.

"Yes, Kendall. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.'' James replied.

"Cool.'' Kendall nodded before falling back on the couch.

The guys chatted for a bit and then decided that it was a late and time to go to bed. James walked into his shared room with Carlos. They both changed into their pyjama's and layed down in their own beds. James wrapped the blanket it around him and sighed, listening to Carlos' soft snores from the other side of the room. His mind wandered of to Lucy. A smile crept on his face. He couldn't believe he was dating Pop Princess Lucy Stone. His dream finally came true, all thanks to the Dream-Team ofcourse. He frowned when he realised that Lucy had to leave tomorrow. What even worried him more was that he left in two weeks and that _he_ maybe couldn't say goodbye to Lucy. He just hoped they would leave after Lucy came back, he wanted to spend some more time with his Pop Princess. Of course they would text and call and use Face Time and Skype as much as they could but... it wouldn't be the same. Sure, he would be able to see her face but he wouldn't be able to kiss her, or hug her, or cuddle with her. Those were things he had to go without for a long time. James sighed and tried to close his eyes. All he could think about was Lucy. And that she was leaving tomorrow. James just hoped that she would stop by and say goodbye like she promised she would. James sighed again and turned on his side but the sleep wouldn't take over him. James groaned and threw the blankets off of him. He softly climbed out of bed, not trying to wake Carlos up, and walked out of the door. He walked out of the apartment. He jumped into the elevator and pressed the button down to the lobby. When he arrived at the lobby, he jumped out of the elevator and walked towards the pool. He pushed the door open and walked into the pool area. He sat down on a stretcher and looked up at the sky. It was a warm night and the sky was unclowded. He looked at the stars shining above them and the moon.

"Couldn't sleep either?'' A voice behind him asked. James jumped up and looked behind him.

Lucy stood there with her pyjama's on. He her hair was straight again and slightly wet. She must've token a shower before heading to bed. She walked towards James and sat next to him.

"You okay?'' She asked softly as she looked at his face.

James smiled. "Yes, I'm fine.''

James wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. Lucy rested her head against James' shoulder and James rested his head on top of hers. He caressed her shoulder with his thum. James looked to the ground and sighed deeply.

"You know the worst part of you leaving tomorrow?'' he asked her.

Lucy sighed. "No. What is it?''

"It is that _I_ maybe won't get the chanche to say goodbye to _you_.''

Lucy raised her head and looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?''

James sighed again. "We are planning for our world wide tour.''

Lucy smiled. "What? James! But isn't that amazing?''

"And we're leaving in two weeks.'' James added.

Lucy's smile fell. "Oh...'' was all she said.

Her expression turned to sadness. James pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his strong arms tightly around her. Lucy rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. James placed his chin on top of her head and rubbed her back comfortingly. He sighed for a third time and closed his eyes.

"We're gonna work this out.'' He whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I promise.''

The young couple sat there for hours, none making a move to let the other go. Lucy eventually fell asleep in James' arms. James chuckled softly. He felt tired too, so he decide to lay down on the stretched with Lucy cuddled up against him. He wrapped his arms around her once again and closed his eyes with a confident sigh.

It would be all okay. They would work it out.

**And I'm back with a new story. I've become obsessed with Jucy :P When I saw them kiss for the first time I squealed so hard. Then I raped the reply button :') Then this came in my head! So I hope you all will like this story, I'll try to update as fast as I can!**

**Much Love! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

James and Lucy were standing in the door of 2J, in a tight embrace. Lucy rested her head against James' chest with a sigh. She really didn't want to leave James. She hoped that they had time left together when she came back before James had to leave for his Worldtour. She was really gonna miss him. James rested his chin on top of Lucy's head. He was gonna miss holding her and kiss her. He wished she could stay with him and didn't have to leave. But he knew she couldn't. Her fans had every right to see her and watch her perform. He knew Lucy loved staying with him but she loved her fans too. He should just be glad he finally got to date her. They hold on to each other tightly, not wanting to let each other go. If they could freeze the time they would. Lucy let out a loud sigh and rubbed her face against James' chest. James wrapped his arms strongly around her waist and kissed the top of her head. His hands rubbed along her back, up and down in a comforting manner. Kendall, Logan and Carlos were standing behind them with their arms crossed and with slight smiles on their faces. James and Lucy broke apart and gazed into each others eyes. Lucy's eyes filled with tears and James ran a hand through her hair, his hand ending at her cheek to whipe away a tear that rolled down her cheek. She tried her best to smile through her tears. James was being strong but on the inside he was caving in. He pressed a kiss to Lucy's lips. Kendall had watched them with a smile but when he saw James give Lucy a kiss on her lips he couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealousy. He shook his head quickly. He couldn't feel jealous. James was happy with Lucy and Lucy was happy with James. Besides, he and Jo were happy together and nothing could chance that. Still he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He groaned and looked away. James was cupping Lucy's face and Lucy had her hand over James'. The tears in her eyes were replaced with a happy glow. She smiled up at James and James grinned back at Lucy. He kissed her again and Lucy kissed him back, placing her hands in James' neck.

"Okay!'' Kendall interupted. "Enough Love Doves!''

Logan glared at Kendall and swatted his chest.

"Owh!'' Kendall yelped and glared back at Logan.

Lucy sighed and looked to the ground. "Well, then... I guess this is it...''

James sighed and lifted her chin so she would look at him. "We're gonna be okay. I'm gonna miss you.''

Lucy gave him a last hug. She smiled and then gave him a kiss. James smiled and kissed her back.

"I'm gonna miss you too, James. We'll be in touch.'' Lucy said as she stepped backwards in to the hallway.

She grabbed her bags and slung them over her shoulders. James smiled sadly and waved at her.

Lucy waved sadly back. "Bye, James...''

"Bye, Luce. Call me when you land. Okay?'' James whispered.

Lucy nodded her head. "Will do. Bye guys!'' She waved at the other boys.

"Bye Lucy.''

"See ya!''

"Have a safe flight.''

Logan, Carlos and Kendall said at the same time. Lucy smiled. She waved on more time to James and then walked down the hallway. James sighed and closed the apartment door. He leaned against the door and let out a sad whine. Kendall, Carlos and Logan rolled their eyes.

"Dude, c'mon.'' Carlos said. "You're not gonna play the lovesick fool right?''

James frowned. He let his head hang and walked to his and Carlos' bedroom. The door slammed close and the boys flinched.

"Yep, he's lovesick.'' Carlos said with a sigh.

Kendall slapped Logan's chest.

"AUCH!'' Logan yelled. "What'd you do that for!?''

"You just had to tell him yesterday that we leave in two weeks!?''

Logan sighed. "Okay, so maybe I had a bad timing. But we need to focus on the training.''

Carlos shook his head and walked towards their shared room. He walked inside and closed the door behind him and walked towards James' bed where the said boy was laying and covered his face in his pillow. Carlos sighed and sat down beside him. He put a hand on his back and patted it. James looked up at Carlos with puffy eyes. Carlos was surprised. He'd never saw James cry. Carlos guessed his heart really was broken. He smiled and rubbed James' shoulder.

"You know,'' Carlos said and scooted a little closer to James. "If Lucy feels this strong about you, then I bet she's crying now too.''

James chuckled and whiped his face dry, whiping the tears off of his cheeks. "Thanks, buddy.''

Carlos patted his shoulder and smirked. "No problem, bro.''

James reached forward and wrapped an arm around Carlos' shoulders as he pulled him in for a bro hug. Carlos chuckled and patted James' back.

"Now, what do you say about some video gaming?'' Carlos asked smiling.

James smiled back and perched up when he felt his mobile vibrate. He grabbed it and smiled when he saw it was from Lucy. He opened it and Carlos read along over his shoulder.

**To: James**

**From: Lucy**

**Hey, Jamie. I miss you very much! ='( I'm at the airport rn waiting for my plane to take off. I'll call you when I land in Spain. Miss you a lot!**

Carlos and James both and smiled. Carlos smacked James' shoulder.

"See? I told you so.'' Carlos said grinning happily.

James laughed. Carlos and James stood up and made their way to the livingroom. Logan and Kendall were already playing against each other. Carlos and James grabbed a controller and jumped next to them on the couch.

* * *

Lucy sighed when she got off from her plane. She looked around and smiled when she felt the warmth of the sun on her face. It was a hot day in Spain and she sighed as she followed her manager to the limo that was waiting outside and bring her to the hotel. She grabbed her phone. She groaned when she saw her battery died, which meant she couldn't call James. She groaned. Since she was looking at her phone she didn't watch where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh.'' Lucy said and looked up. Her eyes found gorgeous dark brown eyes. "I-I... I'm sorry.'' she stuttered.

The boy chuckled. Lucy let her eyes wander down. The boy infront of her looked gorgeous. She shook her head. This was ridiculous. She liked James. Hell, she was in love with him. The stranger smiled his white teeth at her.

"Don't worry.'' The stranger stuck his hand out. "I'm Trey.''

Lucy smiled and shook his hand. "Hey... Um I'm-''

"Lucy Stone. I know. Heck who doesn't know you?'' Trey chuckled.

Lucy blushed and bit her lip. "Wow... that's really nice of you to say.''

Trey smirked and nodded. "Hey how about we grab some lunch after you installed yourself at the hotel?''

Lucy thought about James. It felt like she was cheating on him if she hanged out with Trey. She bit her lip and looked to the ground.

"Well, you see... My boyfriend...'' Lucy said carefully.

Trey's face fell slightly but smiled quickly. "Oh right, you're dating James Diamond right?''

Lucy looked at him in surprise. "How did you know?''

"I watched the Tween Choice Awards and you guys kissed remember? It was for the whole world to see.'' Trey fake chuckled.

Lucy laughed. "Yeah well... Definitely the best kiss I've ever had.''

Trey had the urge to roll his eyes but kept his fake smile on. "But, we can just hang out right? It's not like we're doing something wrong.''

Lucy though about it and then decided to say yes. "Uhm... sure.''

Trey smiled brightly. "Great! Pick you up at like... 4 PM?''

"Mmmh... make it 4:30 PM? I have a soundcheck from 3:00 PM till 4:15 PM.'' Lucy said smiling.

Trey smiled to and touched her shoulder. "Alright. See ya then. Bye.''

Trey waved at Lucy and walked away. Lucy caught herself that she was staring at him as he walked away. She shook her head and ran to the limo and got in. She plugged her mobile to her charger and called James. She waited patiently for him to pick up.

* * *

James was combing his hair when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled when he saw it was Lucy. He picked up with a smile.

"Hey, you.'' He said in a flirty smile.

_"'Hey' yourself dear.'' _Lucy chuckled.

"I miss you, Luce. How was your flight?'' James asked as he walked towards the couch and sat down.

_"Very long and tiring. I'm in my hotel room right now. I have a soundcheck in 40 minutes tho. I'm broken.'' _Lucy groaned.

James chuckled. "You'll do just great, sweetheart. I'm with you in your thoughts.''

_"And in my heart_.'' Lucy replied smiling. _"James...''_

James sat straight up when he heard the hesitate in her voice. "What's wrong babe?''

_"I met this guy... and he's really nice... but we're just friends! There's nothing going on, I swear!'' _Lucy explained.

James sighed. He was afraid this would happen. "But?'' James asked.

_"He asked me out to hang out after my soundcheck... and I said yes... I just wanted to check if it was okay with you...'' _Lucy whispered.

James smiled and felt his heart melt. "Sure, it's okay, Luce. I'm glad you found a friend.''

_"Thanks, baby. You're the best.'' _Lucy flirted.

"No, you are.'' James flirted back. Lucy laughed but then sighed.

_"I have to go James... Dress rehearsel...'' _Lucy groaned annoyed.

James smile fell and he immediately felt sad. "It's okay... I understand...'' He licked his dry lips. "I miss you, Luce.''

_"I miss you too, baby. I'll call you tonight, okay?'' _Lucy said.

"Alright, baby.'' James replied sadly.

Lucy blew a kiss through the phone. James chuckled and did the same.

_"Bye, babe.'' _Lucy whispered while she bit her lip to keep her tears at bay.

"Bye, sweetheart.'' James said and hung up.

* * *

Lucy hung up and stared at the phone. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her face between her knees. Tears rolled down her face and she sobbed softly. She missed James so much. She had the urge to fly back to LA and cuddle in James' arms but she couldn't. She sobbed louder. She felt so alone without James by her side.

* * *

James walked back into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy and a trial of dried tears made his way down his cheeks. He let out a soft sob and whiped his cheeks dry. He thought hearing Lucy's voice would take the pain of missing her a little but it did the complete opposite. He just missed her more and more. He wanted to fly over to Spain and take her in his arms. He missed his Lucy so much. And when she told him about the guy she met... he wanted nothing more to strangle the guy. If that guy thinks he can have _his_ Lucy then he was wrong. Big Time. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. New tears trickled down his cheeks and he sobbed softly. The bathroom door went open and Carlos walked in. He wanted to say something but when he saw James cry he shut his mouth and wrapped his best friend in a hug. James clung to his best bud a soft sobs left his mouths and wracked through his body.

"Lucy called?'' Carlos guessed.

"Sh-She met t-this guy and she's h-hanging out w-w-with him l-later. I-I said it w-was fine." James said between sobs.

Carlos sighed deeply and held James tighter. "She likes _you_, James. Not that guy. You need to trust her, okay?''

James nodded against Carlos' shoulder. "I will.'' he whispered.

Carlos let James go and gripped his shoulders tightly. He smiled and looked into his eyes. "I'm proud of you buddy.''

He then turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

James turned back to the mirror and looked in his own red eyes. "13 more days left... 13 more days...'' he repeated to himself.

He closed his eyes when another sob left his mouth. His missed his Lucy so much.

* * *

**Aww the ending was so sad... WHAT AM I DOING TO MYSELF!? :'( Oh well... I hope you guys liked the chapter (Don't worry Kendall being jealous will be a one-time thing.) I'm not sure about Trey though... I Don't really trust that guy... Oh well, we shall see what happens next! :)**

**Much love! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_"You dumped me for her...''_ Lucy finished her song and the soundcheck.

"Alright!'' Carl, her manager, said and smiled at Lucy. "It sounds great, Lucy! Your done for the day.'' He smiled.

Lucy smiled and jumped off the podium to dress back into her own clothes. Backstage she bumped into Trey. She hesistantly smiled and bit her lip as she stared in his eyes. Trey smiled back and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to stop meeting like this.'' Trey said chuckling. Lucy laughed and smiled.

"Maybe... or are you doing it on purpose? Are you stalking me?'' Lucy teased Trey and punched his shoulder.

Trey smiled and shook his head. "You wish. Hey, are you ready to hang out?''

Lucy bit her lip smiling. "Uhm... I gotta chance first. Wait here.'' she said before running to wardrobe to change.

She quickly changed into her daily outfit and ran back to Trey. Trey smiled at her and let her eyes wander down her body.

"That was fast.'' Trey remarked.

Lucy chuckled. "I could've been faster if a cute guy wasn't distracting me.'' She cursed herself for calling Trey cute.

Trey smiled and took a step closer to Lucy. "Cute?''

Lucy took a step back. "No. I can't. I have a boyfriend and I... I love him.''

Trey took a step back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Of course... your boyfriend.'' Trey couldn't help btut hiss.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Okay, look. Are we gonna stand here and fight or are we hanging out?''

"I'm not fighting!'' Trey said raising his hands, then he smiled. "Let's go to the best cafe in town.''

Lucy smiled. "Arlright. Let's go.''

Trey wrapped and arm around her shoulders as they walked away. Lucy wanted to push his arm off of her shoulder but she didn't want to annoy Trey. She felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out of her pocket. She ran a hand through her black and red hair and a wide grin made a way to her lips as she saw James was calling her. She felt her heart skip a beat and answered.

"Hey, you!'' She answered.

_"'Hey' yourself.'' _James teased her.

Lucy chuckled. She felt eyes on her. She saw Trey staring at her. She shook her head. "I miss you, Jamie.'' she pouted.

_"Miss you too sweetheart.'' _James replied. Lucy could hear he was pouting too.

"Oh yeah, what do you miss exactly.'' Lucy asked, wincing when Trey tightened his grip on her.

_"Cuddling with you, holding you in my arms... and... uh...''_ James trailed off. Lucy knew he was blushing.

Lucy laughed. "I miss kissing you too, dork.''

_"You are... amazing.'' _James said smiling.

"We're here.'' Trey said as they came to a hold.

_"Wait.'' James said. "Who's that?''_

Lucy sighed. "It's Trey, the guy I was hanging out with remember?''

_"Oh.'' _James roared out. "_Him.''_

"Yes. Him. James, I gotta go.'' Lucy said.

_"Lucy wait!'' _ James exclaimed.

"What?'' Lucy asked.

_"I... I lo... I lo-''_ Lucy's heart skipped a beat, was he trying to tell her that he loved her? He heard her sigh. _"I just really miss you.''_

Lucy sighed and felt slightly disappointed. She knew it was hard to say 'I love you'. She smiled. "Miss you too, Jamie.''

She blew a kiss through the phone and smiled when James did the same. It made her heart beat faster.

"I'll call you tonight, okay?''

_"I'm looking forward to it. Bye, Luce.''_

"Bye, Jamie.'' Lucy said and hung up.

Trey was standing there with crossed arms and raised an eyebrow at her when she hung up.

"Are you finally done?'' Trey teased.

Lucy rolled playfully her eyes and forcefully pushed him into the cafe while laughing.

* * *

James hung up and threw his phone onto the coffee table. He fell back against the orange coushions. Logan sat next to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up dude?'' Logan asked putting his book aside and turning to James.

"Lucy's hanging out with this guy and I don't have a good feeling about him...'' James mumbled and crossed his arms tightly.

Logan smiled and patted James' shoulder. "And you didn't want to tell Lucy 'no' because she would think that you wouldn't trust her. Am I right?''

James smiled slightly and nodded his head. "Yeah... you're always right.''

"Dude, Lucy likes _you_, don't doubt that. She would never cheat on you. You believe me?'' Logan asked.

James smiled wide now and nodded his head. "I do. Thanks dude. I'm gonna go text her and apologize.''

Logan pushed against his shoulder and then stood up and walked into his and Kendall's shared room. James grabbed his phone from the coffee table and created a new text message he sent to Lucy.

**To: Lucy  
From: James**

**Hey, Luce. I'm sorry I got annoyed when you told me about Trey. I want you to know I trust you. I miss you very much. Can't wait for you call tonight. xxx**

James send the text and stood up. Kendall and Carlos came walking with Jo and Alexa on their arms. The fourth smiled at James.

"Hey, buddy!'' Kendall greeted.

"How ya doing?'' Carlos asked.

James chuckled. "I'm fine.''

"We were heading to the pool.'' Kendall said.

"Wanna come?'' Alexa and Jo asked at the same time.

James thought for a moment. He couldn't be pouting about Lucy for the rest of the 13 days. He missed her, but he had his own life too.

"Sure.'' James smiled. "Let me get my stuff. I'll meet you down at the pool.'' He said to the group.

Kendall, Jo, Carlos and Alexa smiled and waved at him before walking out of the apartment to go down to the pool. James finished changing into his swimsuit and combing his hair when he felt his phone vibrate.

**To: James**

**From: Lucy**

**Awww sweety. I wasn't mad. You're the sweetest boyfriend I ever had. You're amazing. I trust you completely too! Miss you very much too and I'll call you as soon as I can! xxxxxx**

James smiled. He put his phone down on the counter and runned out of the apartment to the pool.

* * *

Trey led Lucy to a table by the window. Lucy smiled as she sat down and looked around. The cafe was really modern with paintings hanging on the walls. Trey went to the bar to order them some drinks. Lucy waited patiently and tapped her foot while she waited. Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pants. She saw it was from James and she smiled.

**To: Lucy  
From: James**

**Hey, Luce. I'm sorry I got annoyed when you told me about Trey. I want you to know I trust you. I miss you very much. Can't wait for you call tonight. xxx**

Lucy smiled and felt her heart swell up with love for her boyfriend. She softly aww'ed and looked for Trey who was by the bar waiting for their drinks. He looked to Lucy and smiled and waved when he saw her watching her. She smiled and waved back. She then looked back at her phone and typed a respond for James.

**To: James**

**From: Lucy**

**Awww sweety. I wasn't mad. You're the sweetest boyfriend I ever had. You're amazing. I trust you completely too! Miss you very much too and I'll call you as soon as I can! xxxxxx**

Lucy felt tears approach her eyes but she blinked them away. She swallowed a few times to get the lump out of her throat. Trey came back with two cups in his hands. He frowned when he saw the tears in Lucy's eyes. He sat down and placed the cups on the table. He then gently took Lucy's hand in his.

"What's wrong, Luce?'' Trey asked worried.

Lucy smiled and whiped the tears out of her eyes. "Nothing. A sweet text from James. That's all. I miss him so much...''

Trey gritted his teeth. He had enough of this James. He was going to make Lucy his. She would all forget about James when he was with her, he would make sure about that.

"Oh, well... Dating when you're famous is never easy.'' Trey said and raised his cup.

Lucy smiled and clinked her cup to his. She took a sip and kept thinking about James. She saw Trey was still holding her hand. She pulled it out of his grasp and placed it in her lap. Trey and Lucy kept sitting there for a while, chatting and drinking. An hour later they stood up after paying the cheque and walked outside. In front of the door Trey placed his hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"Your hotel is here around the right corner. I have unfortanetly have to go left here.'' Trey said.

"That's okay.'' Lucy said smiling. "I had a great time, thanks Trey.''

"Hey you're concert is tomorrow evening right?'' Trey asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. Why?''

"Maybe I could get you to go sight seeing tomorrow around noon-ish?'' Trey asked smirking. Neither realised E! News was watching them.

"Sure, sounds good. I have to go now.'' Lucy said and jerked her thumb to the right with a smile.

"Sure.'' Trey said. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Lucy stood frozen for a few minutes. Trey winked at her and walked away. She touched her cheek. She finally shook her head and speed walked to the right to her hotel. She was definitely _not_ telling James about this. He would freak. She walked into her room and sat on her bed and took her shoes off when her phone vibrated. She grabbed it and looked at it.

It was James.

* * *

James came walking into 2J with Kendall and Carlos laughing. They had a great time with the girls at the pool. James knew this would do him good. Some guy-time with his friends and the rest of these days would fly by. Logan was watching E! news. Kendall and Carlos jumped next to him on the couch and asked Logan what was on E! news so far. James chuckled as he heard Logan explain everything in detail as he walked towards the fridge as he heard the news reporter say something which got his full attention. He dropped the water bottle and raced to the couch where he stood behind his best buds and Logan turned up the volume with wide eyes.

_"And it looks like that Lucy Stone has a new crush!''_ The reporter said as a picture was showed of Trey kissing Lucy's cheek. "_Could it be true that Lucy already forgot about her boyfriend James Diamond? Or should I say EX-Boyfriend?'' _the reporter winked at the camera before talking about something else.

The four boys watched the news with dropped jaws. Fear and anger creeped into James' body. He let out a high pitched panicked scream. His friends jumped over the couch and stood next to him.

"Calm. Down.'' Kendall said as he put his hands on James' shoulders. "There has to be a logical explanation for this.''

James had his hands in his hair and pulled tightly at his hair. Carlos ran to the kitchen counter and grabbed James' mobile. He runned back and slided on his feet in front of James. He thrusted James' phone out to James.

"Dude, call her.'' Carlos said. "And don't get mad.''

Anger had won it from fear and James snatched his phone out off Carlos' hand.

"I'll make my own decision, thank you.'' He spat angrily as he dialed Lucy's number.

_"Hey you!''_ Lucy said teasingly.

"'Hey' yourself!'' James spat.

Lucy frowned when she heard the tone in James' voice.

_"Is something wrong...?'' _Lucy asked hesistantly.

"'Lucy Stone has a new crush'!? Seriously? Did you like that guy kissing your cheek!?'' James yelled angrily as he felt his friends trying to calm him down.

_"James... what are you talking about?''_ Lucy asked hurt.

"I'm talking about that 'Friendly Exchange' between you and _Trey_.'' James spat out his name. "E! News filmed you guys.''

_"Oh, no''_ Lucy groaned and ran a hand over his face.

"Yes. Were you even going to tell me!?'' James yelled. He felt tears approach his eyes. He didn't bother blinking them away.

_"... No. Cause I know you would react like this. Jamie-'' _Lucy tried to say.

"Don't call me that.'' James said hoarsely. Tears were streaming down his face and a huge lump was in his throat.

_"But... James... I didn't kiss __**him**__.'' _Lucy said, her voice was hoarsely too.

"Well you can now.'' James whispered.

_"What do you mean?''_ Lucy asked, fear clearely in her voice.

"Dude,'' Kendall said slowly.

"Don't-'' Carlos said but James interupted him.

"We're over.'' He said after clearing his throat.

"Aaand he said it.'' Logan said, looking worriedly at James.

_"But James-'' _Lucy stammered.

"Goodbye, Lucy. I wish you the best.'' James said before hanging up.

It was silent for a few minutes in the apartment.

"Dude...'' Kendall whispered. The other two glanced worriedly at James.

"Leave me alone.'' James mumbled and made his way to the bedroom.

* * *

Lucy stared at the phone in her hand until tears blinded her vision. She couldn't believe James just broke up with her. She _loved_ him. She never got even the chance to tell him. She cupped her mouth as more tears rolled down her cheeks and she let out a sob. She suddenly realized something. James said that E! News spied on them. She had an interview with E! News tomorrow at 12:00 PM. She smiled and jumped up. She just knew how to make this right and get James back.

* * *

The next day around 12:00 PM the boys were sitting on the orange couch, waiting for E! News with Lucy's interview. James sat there with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. He didn't want to watch Lucy's interview but Kendall and Logan sat both at one side of him and he couldn't get away. He sighed as he saw Lucy's interview started.

_"And here is LA's Pop Princess Lucy Stone!''_ the reporter said as Lucy walked towards her with a smile.

_''So before talk about your upcoming performance we want to talk about your new crush. Is there anything blooming up between you two?''_ The reporter asked smiling.

Lucy sighed. _"There's nothing going on between Trey and me. And even if I was single before I met him I wouldn't have date him. I had the most amazing boyfriend ever. When I first met him I thought he was the most selfcentered prick on the planet... But as I got to learn him more and more, I fell for his charms and then the kiss at the Tween Choice Awards... was the most amazing one I've ever had. James Diamond was the best thing that ever happened to me. And I lost him. But he's the only person I want to date and...'' _Lucy hesistated.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were all watching with their jaw dropped at what Lucy was saying. James felt his heart speed up when Lucy stopped before saying what she wanted to say.

_"He's the most amazing person you'll ever meet. And I'm in love with him.'' _Lucy said as she hopefully looked into the camera.

James heart was pounding out of his chest. He blushed and a smile raised on his face. Lucy _loved_ him. Lucy loved _him._ The reporter thanked Lucy and they went to Lucy's openings act. Logan turned the volume off.

"Wow.'' Carlos breathed.

"That was...'' Kendall and Logan said together.

"Amazing...'' James finished.

He frantically searched for his phone. He found it and typed a text message to the girl who captured his heart.

* * *

Lucy was sitting in the chair in her dressing room. She had her head resting in her palm as she was looking at herself is the mirror. She hoped James watched the interview. Her phone vibrated and she snatched it from the dresser. Her heart started to beat quickly as she saw it was from James. She opened the text message with shaking hands.

**To: Lucy**

**From: James**

**I love you too. And I'm so sorry.**

Lucy bit her lip and smiled brightly before typing her response.

**To: James**

**From: Lucy**

**Don't worry. It's okay. You did scare me though... I love you so much, Jamie. You mean everything to me. Are we back together?**

Lucy send the text message and bit her lip. James replied immediately. She smiled at the response.

**To: Lucy**

**From: James**

**Of course we are sweetheart. :) I love you too. I'll call you tonightxxx**

Lucy put her phone down and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled and bit her lip again. Her plan worked. She won James back in a blink off an eye. And she loved him dearly.

* * *

**Hahaaaa admit you guys thought for a minute I had broken them up! xD Buuut who said Trey was done yet? ;) Anyways. I hope you guys like this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one! :)**

**Much love!xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

James was bouncing up and down in his seat. He was sitting on the private jett from Gustavo with his best friends. He was very excited as the jett flew with an incredible speed to Spain. Gustavo had tickets to Lucy's concert for them. James jumped a mile in the air when he heard the news. He finally got to tell Trey who Lucy did belong to. Lucy belong to him. Kendall, who sat next to James, turned his head to look at him. He put his hand on James' bouncing legs and put a little pressure on it, to warn him. Kendall was getting annoyed by the fact that he was bouncing his legs, it was getting on his nerves. James just glared at him and swatted Kendall's hand away. Could you blame James for being excited? He was finally going to see his girlfriend again. He had to miss her for the past three days. Three long days without cuddling, hugging and kissing with his sweet girlfriend Lucy Stone. Who claimed to love on TV. Which was the sweetest thing she had ever done, according to James. But he still got a nasty feeling about Trey. He just knew that Trey had a thing for her and James couldn't help but think he and Lucy were a little _too_ close. James clenched his fists at the thought that Trey kissed _his_ Lucy. James bit his thumbnail. He didn't tell Lucy about coming to Spain and Gustavo took their phones away for the ride. He would hand them back later when they had landed. He glanced at his watch. Just a few more hours and they would land in Spain. When they arrived at the concert stage Lucy would've just begun. Then, afterwards they would go backstage with their backstage passes and James would give Lucy his roses and she would hug him and they would kiss. James sighed dreamily, drawing the attention of Kendall. He knew what James was daydreaming of and smacked his chest with a smirk. James smacked him on top of the head and they laughed as they fell on the ground and wrestled together. Logan groaned and looked up from his book and gave James and Kendall a death glare. Carlos was way into the spy movie he was watching. Ever since he and Alexa started dating, the only thing he watched were Spy Movies and Spy Series. It drove the other guys nuts. They had agreed to never watch movies with Carlos again. When they had told Carlos, he looked at them with such big brown eyes that were filled with tears and he did his best pout. The guys groaned as they felt guilt wash threw them and then apologized and agreed they would watch everything Carlos wanted to. Logan groaned as James accidently kicked him in the shin. Logan smacked his book close and threw it on the table next to his seat. He stood up and pulled James and Kendall apart from each other.

"ENOUGH! SIT DOWN!'' Logan said as he pushed both boys into their own seats.

Kendall and James sighed but sat down. Not much later James started bouncing his legs again and Kendall groaned out loudly.

"Would you just STOP THAT!?'' Kendall complained.

James glared at Kendall. "Gimme a break! I'm going to see Lucy after _three days_.''

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Dude, for our two weeks radio tour I had to leave Jo two weeks behind. That was way worse.''

Kendall slide down in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "I want my phoooooone.'' He whined.

Logan, who started reading his book again, rolled his eyes. "We land in three hours, then you can text Jo.''

"I want to text her noooooooooow.'' Kendall whined.

"SHUT. UP!'' Logan shouted and threw his book at Kendall.

"AUW!'' Kendall yelped as he rubbed his forehead where the book had hit him. He jumped on top of Logan and they started rolling around on the floor.

Kelly looked up from her phone and whistled on her fingers. "Break it up! Sit down!''

Logan dropped Kendall who he had been holding up by his collar. Kendall groaned and glared at Logan. He then sat down in his seat and continued to pout. Logan sighed. He leaned forward and let his elbows rest on his knees.

"Look Kendall, I have my phone here, you can text here with my phone.'' Logan said with a smile and tossed Kendall his phone.

Kelly typed something on her iSlap. "I'm not looking so if you want to text you'd better do it now.'' She hinted.

Kendall smiled and quickly set a text to Jo. Logan chuckled and started reading his book again. Carlos had finished the movie and scared Logan by jumping over his seat and landing on Logan's lap.

"Carlos!'' Logan groaned. "Alexa might be a spy, but you're not!''

"Well...'' Carlos said. "It's always been my dream too-"

"NO!" everyone shouted in unison. Carlos pouted and crossed his arms.

Logan rolled his eyes and pushed Carlos out of off his lap. Carlos bounced back to his seat and sat down. Kendall was typing a reply to Jo. Logan chuckled as he saw how concentrated he looked while typing a response to his girlfriend. Kendall seemed finally done and tossed Logan's phone back to him. Logan catched and looked at Kendall surprised.

"You done already?'' He asked and cocked an eyebrow up.

"Jo had a audition with Camille.'' Kendall said and send a wink to Logan.

Logan typed a quick 'Good Luck' to Camille and then turned his phone off and glanced from the corner of his eyes to Kelly. Kelly kept typing away on her iSlap and smirked and shook her head as she felt Logan's eyes on her. Gustavo walked out of the cockpit.

"Dogs!'' He shouted and they glanced at Gustavo. "We're landing in an hour, now listen. When we land we stay together and don't split up. You!'' He pointed to James.

"You, leave Lucy alone. You get to see her AFTER the concert. Before you won't talk to her. Got it?''

James sighed and slumped in his seat while crossing his arms. "Fine.''

* * *

Lucy checked her phone for the thousand time that day. She had send twenty five texts to James but he never responded. She was so worried. What if James had enough of her and was now sitting at the pool with a tons of girls around him. She clenched her fists and grabbed her phone again. She dialed James' number for the tenth time that day. He couldn't possibly be _that_ busy. Right? She sighed as the dial tone went to voicemail and she hung up. She groaned and rested her head in the palm of her hand. This was so depressing. She had a concert in less then an hour but her boyfriend didn't call or text her to wish her luck. Was he really done with her? No, that couldn't be. He did all this hard work _just_ to get my attention. He loved me. Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again she saw that she was smiling. James loved her. She decided to let it go and focussed on her concert that was in less then an hour. She warmed up her voice when there was a knock on her door. She fixed her hair a little and ran to the door and opened it to see Trey standing there with a big grin and flowers. Lucy laughed and stepped aside so Trey could walk inside. Lucy closed the door behind him and turned around with a smile on her face. Trey gave her the flowers and she gladly took it. She sniffed them before walking to her dresser and put them in a vase. She then turned around to see that Trey was staring at her. Lucy smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Like what you see?'' She teased. Trey smirked.

"Oh, definitely.'' He answered. Lucy smiled.

She looked at her phone again and frowned when she saw James still hadn't text her yet. Why wasn't he answering?

"You okay?'' Trey asked, who saw her expression change.

Lucy looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, don't worry about it.''

"James still hasn't texted you?'' Trey asked and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Lucy sighed and put her phone on the dresser and turned to Trey with a worried expression.

"I just don't get it. He loves me... Then why doesn't he answer me?'' Lucy said desperatly.

"Hey. Come here.'' Trey pulled him to her and rubbed her back.

Lucy sighed and let her head rest against Trey's chest. She felt his strong arms around her and she smiled. This actually felt nice. She was glad she had such a good friend as Trey around her. They pulled away and gazed into each others eyes. Lucy leaned in and planted a kiss on Trey's lips. Trey kissed her back and Lucy felt a spark go through her veins. Lucy's eyes shot open and she pushed Trey away from her. She stared at Trey with wide open eyes and she was panting. She did _not_ just kiss Trey. She did _not_. Trey was just as shocked. Lucy covered her face. She kissed Trey. She cheated on James. God this wasn't true.

"Oh my god...'' Lucy breathed. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!'' She chanted.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey.'' Trey grabbed her shoulders. "It's okay. We... don't have to tell James. Nothing happened, okay? We're just two friends who were talking and nothing more, okay?''

Lucy nodded and glanced at the floor. She felt so guilty. _She_ was the on who kissed Trey, not the other way around. This time, it was all her own fault. She crossed her arms over her chest as tears filled her eyes. She was being pulled towards Trey's chest. She didn't wrap her arms around him but hide her face in his chest as she softly started to sob.

* * *

James grabbed his backpack from the band as they were at baggage claim in Spain. He glanced at his watch. Lucy's concert would start in thirty minutes and the drive to the concert stage was twenty minutes. They walked towards the excited as James spotted a flower stand. He smirked and walked towards when he realised he hadn't texted Lucy all day. He snatched his phone from Gustavo and turned it on. He saw that he had twenty five texts from Lucy and three missed calls. He felt slightly bad for Lucy but James smiled as he send a text message back.

**To: Lucy**

**From: James**

**Hey, Luce! Sorry I hadn't text you back. Gustavo took our phones away and we had since 8 AM 4 hours singing training and 3 hours dancing training. I hope you're not mad. I miss you and I love you! Good luck tonight! I'll be thinking about you **

**Xxxx**

James pocketed his phone and walked towards the flower stand as he bought a bouquet flowers for Lucy. He walked towards the exit where the others were waiting for him. Kendall and Logan laughed as they saw the bouquet of flowers and Carlos annoyed him the whole ride by saying Lucy had James wrapped around her finger. That ended in James hitting Carlos over and over again with Logan's book and Logan complaining James used his book to his Carlos. Kelly rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. She was getting a head ache from all the shouting those boys did. She was surprised that after one day they hadn't lost their voices. Which would be a disaster since their tour would be in two weeks. The limo finally arrived at the concert stage and they got out. The boys were standing all the way in the back. It was good enough for them to see Lucy but Lucy couldn't see them. James bit his lip grinning as he waited impatiently for Lucy to jump onto the stage and just perform. Kendall punched James' shoulder and James just stook his tongue out at Kendall teasingly. He glanced at his phone. Five more minutes. James suddenly felt very nervous. He hadn't seen Lucy in three days and then that Trey guy... James had a weird feeling in his stomach but he trusted Lucy. And he knew Lucy trusted him too. James took a few deep breaths when suddenly the lights dimmed and the crowd erupt in cheering. Lucy came walking on the stage and waved at the crowd with a huge smile on her face. James face lit up when he saw Lucy walking up the stage. He had missed her so much and it was great to finally see her again. He looked down at the flowers and smiled. She was in for a big surprise.

* * *

Trey left her alone to stand in the front of the stage. Lucy sighed and took a few deep breaths. The nerves were really getting to her at the moment. Her phone vibrated and she snatched it from the dresser. Her face lit up when she saw it was from James and her heart started to beat loudly. She gulped and opened the text message.

**To: Lucy**

**From: James**

**Hey, Luce! Sorry I hadn't text you back. Gustavo took our phones away and we had since 8 AM 4 hours singing training and 3 hours dancing training. I hope you're not mad. I miss you and I love you! Good luck tonight! I'll be thinking about you **

**Xxxx**

Lucy smiled and bit her lip. She had been worried about nothing. James was just very busy and she understood. She wanted to text him back but she thought that he was taking a nap right now and she would rather call him after her concert. She put her phone back down on the dresser and smiled into the mirrow. She felt a lot better now that James had replied. Then she remembered what happened between her and Trey a few hours ago. She felt ashamed and looked at the ground. She fumbled with her thumbs. She had to tell James. Trust was important in a relationship. James needed to know that Lucy kissed Trey. She just hoped that James wouldn't be that mad. She didn't know what happened. One moment they were hugging, the other moment she was gazing into his eyes and her heart was thumping loud. That's when she leaned in and kiss him. And she did not only feel guilty about the fact that she kissed Trey, but she felt more guilty that she liked kissing Trey. She sighed. Carl knocked on her door and said she was up in two minutes. Lucy stood up, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She put her smile on and walked on to the stage. She spotted Trey in the crowd. She smiled an waved at him. Trey waved back. He send her a wink and gave her a thumbs up. Lucy smiled and winked back. When she started the first song she thought of James and felt a boost of energy. Even though she missed him a lot, he was the reason she smiled 24/7. The crowd seemed to love and Lucy couldn't wish for better fans. She looked at Trey a few times and he would occasionally wink at him which got Lucy to smile bigger. The concert went smoothly. Lucy loved performing and she loved Europe. She actually would be very sad when her tour was done.

Lucy walked from the stage laughing and thanked the crowd one more time. She walked backstage and smiled when Trey stood their already.

"You sneaked away by my last song, didn't you?'' Lucy asked with a smile.

Trey smile guilty and raised his hands. "Guilty.''

Lucy laughed and threw his arms around him in a tight hug which Trey returned. She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes, enjoying his embrace when suddenly something soft fell on the ground and heard a familiar voice behind her.

"L-Lucy?''

* * *

James ran in front of his best friends out to get backstage. He clutched the flowers tightly. He stood still in front of the closed door. He pushed it open with a smile but what he saw broke his heart. Lucy was in an embrace with a guy and she kissed his cheeks. The flowers fell from his hand and landed on the floor.

"L-Lucy?'' James asked in a hurt tone.

Lucy spun around and her eyes widened as she saw James standing in front of her.

"J-James...'' She stuttered.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos were watching the two and were silently glaring at Lucy.

"J-James. You're here.'' Lucy said as joy ran through her veins. "I can't believe it!''

She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck but James didn't hug her back. She pulled away and glanced confused in James' eyes.

"I trusted you.'' James whispered. Lucy unwrapped her arms and took a step back.

"What-" Lucy tried to say but was interrupted.

"I trusted you and now I see you hugging _him_ and _kiss _his cheek. How could you do this to me?!'' James shouted.

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. "No, no. James you don't understand! Trey's just a friend.''

Anger flared up in James' by the mention of Trey's name. He glared at Trey and took a step closer to him who gulped slightly.

"So _you_ are Trey. You're the one who kissed _my_ Lucy on the cheek in town. Wauw. Did she tell you she was dating, or did you just not _care_?!'' James spat in anger.

Trey chuckled darkly. "You should not yell at me. You should yell at your girlfriend.''

James crossed his arms. "Tell me why I should?''

Lucy shook her head silently, begging Trey not to tell him. Trey took a deep breath and looked into James' eyes.

"She kissed me today.'' Trey said before walking off.

James mouth fell open and his arms went limp. He let them fall down his sides. He clenched his jaw and turned around to look at Lucy. Lucy looked at him with guilty eyes and then turned her eyes onto the ground.

"_You_ kissed _him?!''_ James hissed.

Lucy gulped. "Yes.. but James it didn't mean anything!'' Lie.

James just shook his head and went to walk away. Lucy felt James past her but turned around grabbed his wrist.

"No James, please wait!'' She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

James turned around in anger. "Why should I wait, huh?! You cheated on me. I'm done. It's over, Lucy.'' With that he turned around and walked away.

Carlos sighed as he walked after James. "James, man wait up!''

Kendall and Logan watched them and turned back to Lucy. Logan walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Lucy let the tears roll down her cheeks and rested her head against Logan's shoulder.

"Look, Lucy,'' Logan sighed. "I know you're hurt but... you're the one who did this.''

Lucy looked up at Logan with teary eyes and nodded her head, biting her lip. "You're right...''

She then looked from Logan to Kendall. "What are you doing here actually?''

"Gustavo had arranged tickets for us for your concert. James wanted to surprise you, that's why he didn't text you.'' Logan said.

Kendall sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "He wanted to suprise you...''

Lucy sighed and covered her face with her hands. "I'm a terrible girlfriend.''

Logan sighed and pulled Lucy to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Lucy hide her face in his chest. Kendall stroked her hair and back as he and Logan shared a sad glance.

* * *

**Ehehehehee :') I'm gonna hide behind a tree! Don't forget to review... remember, keep me alive, other wise you don't get an update ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

James sighed happily as he zipped his suitcase close he glanced around the room to see if he had anything left behind. It was now two weeks later. Tomorrow the boy's would leave for their world wide tour. Today, was the day that Lucy came home. He sat down on the bed next to his suitcase. He glanced at his watch. 7:45 AM. James was never awake this early. But ever since he and Lucy had broken up two weeks ago he hadn't slept well. Carlos stirred across from the other side of the room. He sat up and rubbed his hands in his eyes. He stared at James who was looking at the ground and fiddled with his thumbs. He smiled small. Carlos threw the covers off of him and sat down next to James. James looked up and smiled at him. Carlos patted his shoulder. James looked back to the ground. Carlos sighed and rested his head against James back and wrapped his arms around James waist. James smiled and patted Carlos' arms. That's why Carlos' was his best friend, he knew exactly when someone needed comfort and needed a hug. He was a sweetheart and it made James smile that he was so happy with Alexa. But the boys should try and cheer Carlos up. Alexa couldn't make it to go on tour with Carlos and his friends, she got up in a huge mission and they couldn't miss her. The news had saddened Carlos but he kept strong for James, because he felt more miserable then him. Carlos and James loved each other very much. They had a more stronger friendship with each other then with Kendall or Logan. The same was with Kendall and Logan, they felt stronger towards each other then with James or Carlos. James patted Carlos' arm again and softly squeezed his arm. He felt Carlos chuckle against his back which cause James to laugh. Carlos pulled away and sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"You okay buddy?'' Carlos asked. James smiled at him, but it soon faded.

"Honestly?'' James asked. Carlos nodded his head. James' eyes filled with tears.

"No...'' he choked out. Carlos pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

James sobbed and wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist as he snuggled his face in his best friends chest. Carlos ran his hand through James' hair. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head and continued to rub his back soothingly. Seeing James break down and cry in his arms broke his heart. He rested his chin on top of James' head and bit his lip. James heartbroken sobs echoed through the room. A single rolled down Carlos' cheek. He wiped it away and stroked James' hair soothingly. After half an hour James let his best friend go and wiped his face dry. Carlos smiled worriedly. He ruffled James hair. Nobody was allowed to do it except for Carlos. Carlos always ruffled his hair when he felt down. It made James laugh, no matter what. James chuckled and swatted Carlos' hand away.

"Well, at least you can laugh again.'' Carlos chirped happily.

James laughed and gave Carlos a bro hug. "Thanks, Los. You're always here for me.''

Carlos patted his back and then let James go. "No problem. I love you, and I want to see my best friends happy.''

James smiled. Carlos was the most perfect friend you can have. "I love you too, buddy.''

They hugged it again and then there was a knock on the door. They pulled away.

"Come in!'' They both said at the same time.

Kendall walked in. He looked at James. "James, there is someone who wants to see you.'' Lucy appeared in the doorway and waved at James.

Carlos patted James' shoulder and stood up. He walked past Kendall and Kendall closed the door behind him. Lucy sighed and sat down next to James. James smiled small.

"Hey.'' Lucy said with a smile.

"Hey, had a good flight?'' James asked as he turned to Lucy.

"Yeah,'' Lucy's smile disappeared. "Look... I need to tell you something.''

James' eyebrows raised in suprise. "Whats.. going on?''

"Trey lives here now.'' Lucy said and looked at James.

James groaned and ran a hand over his face. Lucy sighed and looked at her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry...'' Lucy said and she put a hand on James' shoulder.

James looked up and looked straight into Lucy's eyes. Lucy felt a jolt running through her veins. Lucy bit her lip and James forgot all his anger. Lucy rubbed James' shoulder. James placed a hand in Lucy's neck and pulled her closer to him. Lucy closed her eyes and let out a soft gasp as James lips brushed against hers. A spark ran through both their veins. James softly bit her lip and Lucy couldn't help but let out a small moan. She put a hand on James' cheek and bit his lip back. James pulled away and looked at the ground. Lucy looked at him with a confused expression.

"What's... going on?'' She asked with a chuckle.

James shook his head. "I can't do this. I'm sorry but... I can't take you back...''

Lucy looked at the ground and nodded her head. She bit her lip and stood up.

"I understand. It's okay...'' Lucy stood up and walked towards the door.

"I love you..'' James whispered softly.

Lucy looked back over his shoulder. She sighed and opened the door. But before she walked out she whispered softly the words James wanted to hear.

"I love you too...'' She said and then closed the door behind him.

James sighed and fell back against the bed. The door opened and Carlos bounced inside and let himself fall down next to James. Carlos looked at James and James looked at Carlos. They looked into each others eyes and started laughing without anny explanation. James patted Carlos' chest. He couldn't wish for any other best friend then that he already had. Actually... he had the best _brother_ ever.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she fell down on the couch. There was a knock on the door. She jumped up and opened the door to reveal Jo and Camille standing there. Lucy smiled and stepped aside to let them in. She closed the door behind them and looked at the two girls at her couch.

"Isn't Alexa here?'' Lucy asked as she went to get a soda for everyone.

Jo shook her head. "No. She's in a big mission. She can't join Carlos on tour either. Carlos was heart broken.''

"But not as heart broken as you and James.'' Camille said carefully.

Lucy chuckled and shook her head. She handed Jo and Camille a can of soda. "Guys I'm fine.'' She reassured.

Jo and Camille shared a look and then shrugged.

"Okay.'' Jo said and smiled. "Now tell us everything about your tour.''

Lucy laughed and she told them everything about her tour. Jo and Camille asked everything about Trey when Lucy told them about him. She bit her lip and blushed when she talked about Trey. Ever since she and James broke up Trey joined her for the rest of tour to make her feel loved. She was glad that she met Trey. Through her tour she developed a crush on her. But right now she felt that there was more then a crush. Jo and Camille were excited to hear about Trey. Lucy blushed as she even thought about Trey. Jo and Camille eventually left and Lucy went downstairs with the elevator to get some snacks from the vending machine. She walked into the lobby and bumped into someone. She looked up and looked straight in the eyes of Trey. Lucy grinned and bit her lip. Trey smiled to and pulled her into a hug which she gladly returned.

"Hey, Lucy.'' Trey said as they parted from the hug.

Lucy laughed. "Hi!''

"So what are you doing?'' Trey asked with a huge smile.

"I-I uh, I was just getting some snacks from the vending machine.'' Lucy said and blushed.

Trey chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders. Lucy bit her lip. She stood up on her toes and kiss Trey on the lips. Trey chuckled against her lips and kissed her back. They heard laughter coming from the elevator and then a few gasps. Lucy and Trey broke apart and turned to see Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James standing there. James wasn't looking at them but looked at the ground. He ignored Lucy as he walked past her to the pool. Lucy followed him with her eyes and sighed. She felt kinda bad, but she liked Trey. And she wasn't going to feel bad for moving on. James was the one who didn't want her back. Lucy grabbed Trey's hand and pulled him in the direction to the jvending machine, ignoring the other boys. Kendall and Logan looked at each other and shrugged. Carlos sighed and walked towards James. Kendall and Logan watched how Carlos sat next to James and hugged him comfortingly. Kendall sighed and put a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan turned around to look at him.

"We need to pick up Jo and Camille for our 'Goodbye-Date' remember?'' Kendall said.

Logan sighed and looked over his shoulder at Carlos and James. He felt another hand on his shoulder and looked at Kendall again.

"It's going to be okay. James is in good hands. Are you coming?'' Kendall jerked his head towards the elevators.

Logan smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, let's go.''

Kendall and Logan walked towards the elevators and waited for the door to slide open. Logan looked in the direction of the vending machine and saw Lucy and Trey talking to each other and occasionally kiss each other. Logan shook his head and got into the elevator with Kendall.

* * *

Lucy smiled as Trey told him everything about his past. He was an old skater boy. Trey did a backflip and grinned at Lucy. Lucy quirked an eyebrow with a smirk. She giggled as Trey took her head and kissed her knuckles. Trey was a very sweet guy. And cute. They walked past the pool and she saw that James' head was laying in Carlos' lap. He seemed to be asleep and Carlos seemed very tired. She smiled at the sight. Trey pulled her to the elevator. Trey brought her back to her apartment.

Lucy smiled as they stood in front of her door. "Thank you, Tr-"

Lucy was interuppted by Trey kissing her. Lucy smiled into the kiss and kissed Trey back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Trey wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He pulled away from her lips and placed light, soft kissed on her neck. She giggled and ran a hand through Trey's hair. Trey was a very sweet, patient guy. She was so happy she met him.

James came walking onto the 2th floor of the Palmwoods. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lucy and Trey making out in front of her door. He shook his head and walked past them. Lucy broke the kiss and looked at James.

"James!'' Lucy said and walked towards him. James turned around.

"Yes?'' James asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"I wanted to...'' Lucy trailed off when she got lost in James' hazel eyes.

James nodded his head, a sign for her to continue.

Lucy shook her head and smiled. "I wanted to wish you luck on your tour.''

James smiled. "Thank you, Luce.'' He then looked at Trey. "Hey. You're a lucky guy. Take good care of her.''

Trey chuckled. "Don't you worry about that. I will.''

Lucy smiled at James. "Thanks, James. That means a lot...'' Lucy leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around James' neck. James smiled softly and hugged her back. He stroked her hair, down to her back. Lucy didn't ignore the feeling of her heart skipping a beat whenever she was so close to James. She liked Trey a lot, but James made her feel special. James let her go and walked backwards so he was in his apartment. He smiled at her before he closed the door. Lucy sighed and turned back towards Trey. When she stood in front him Trey talked.

"You still love him, don't you?''

"I...'' Lucy mumbled. She sighed. "Yes. I do. A lot.''

"Look... I don't wanna come between you and James. I'm here to start my own career. And I like you a lot. But... If you're in love with James...''

"No, no, no, no, no, no!'' Lucy chanted as she covered Trey's mouth with her hand. "I like you too! I want to try it with you.''

Trey sighed. "I appreciate that. But... James isn't gone yet. He leaves tomorrow morning at 9:00 Am. You have til then to decide. If you go to the airport... I know you choose James... and If you come here... you choose me.'' Trey said.

He then stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away. Lucy watched him leave with tears in her eyes. She bit her lip and leaned against the door with crossed arms. Was this how Kendall felt when he had to choose between her and Jo? She felt so... confused. She didn't know what to do... She loved James, but she liked Trey a lot. She walked into her apartment and closed the door behind her. She decided to take a long shower. She was tired as hell from her flight. She could use a good rest. James was leaving tomorrow... the thought of that made her heart ache. After an hour she climbed out of the shower and dressed herself in her favorite PJ's. She climbed under the covers and layed down, waiting for sleep to take over. She felt into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

James alarm went off at 7AM, making both him and Carlos groan.

"Duuuuuuude...'' Carlos groaned, his voice thick with sleep. "Turn it off.''

James sat up and reached over to shut the alarm off. He then looked at Carlos who was still laying down. He chuckled and threw his pillow at him. Carlos gave an annoyed groan as response. James laughed and rolled his eyes and threw another pillow at Carlos. Carlos shot up and threw both pillows back with force. James got hit in the face and fell back down on his bed. Both boys started laughing loudly. James threw the covers off of him and got up. He yanked the covers from Carlos who complained that it was suddenly very cold. James rolled his eyes with a smirk and jumped into the bathroom for a quick shower. Afterwards he got dressed and grabbed his and Carlos' suitcases to set them by the apartment door. When he came back into the room Carlos still hadn't moved. He looked at the clock and saw they were 45 minutes later. James grabbed a pillow from Carlos' bed and started wacking him.

"You need to get up. Our plane is leaving at 9 Am.'' James said.

Carlos just waved him off and James rolled his eyes annoyed. He continued wacking him.

"Wake up.'' James said with each wack. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake. Up. Wake. Up! WAKE. UP!''

Carlos shut up and threw the pillow in James's face. "Fine! I'm up!'' Carlos growled.

"Good.'' James smiled. "Jump into the shower and get dressed, the suitcases are already by the door.''

Carlos smiled at James. "Thanks buddy.''

James smiled back and shrugged his shoulders. "Not a problem. Hurry up, Breakfast will be ready soon.''

Carlos nodded and jumped into the shower. James smiled and walked to the livingroom and saw everyone else was up and was eating breakfast. He sat down next to Katie and eated his breakfast. Carlos joined them later to. At 8:15 AM Jo and Camille came to the apartment to say goodbye to their boyfriends. Kendall and Logan both had Jo and Camille and huge hug and looked a little sad that they had to leave their girlfriends behind. The suitcases were loaded into the car and the rest went outside to get into the bus that would drive them to the airport. James walked by Lucy's apartment and stopped. Kendall, who had his arm around Jo, looked around.

"Dude, you coming?'' Kendall asked as he looked at James.

James nodded. "Yeah, you guys go. I'll be right there.''

Kendall nodded and he and Jo walked after the others. James fished a note out of his back pocket and shoved it under Lucy's door. He knocked on her door two times before he ran down the hall, running after Kendall and Jo. Lucy opened the door. When she saw nobody she wanted to close the door but then saw a paper laying on the ground. She bent and picked it up. She opened it and saw it was from James.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I wasn't sure if you were still sleeping or not, so I decided to say goodbye this way. We're on our way to the airport as you're reading this. I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you and Trey. I hope you guys will be very happy together and I wish you the best of luck. I love you, Lucy. Never forget that. I love you so much._

_Much love,_

_James._

Lucy folded the paper and put it in her pocket. She ran back inside and put on her shoes and her coat. She knew what to do.

James sighed as he stood in the line for the security check in. One more step and he would have to get on the plane he would be gone from his beloved Lucy. It was almost James' turn. The person for him was led through and behind the fence he saw his best friends and Gustavo and Kelly waiting for him. James smiled. He was about to hand his pasport to the security when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"_James wait!"_

* * *

**MUHAHAAHHAHA Yes I'm ending it here! Oh c'mon... if you guys think clearly you'll know who was running towards James :) **** I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and I'll try to update ASAP! :D**

**Much love xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

"James wait!''

James spun around and saw Lucy running his way. James' jaw dropped and his heart started to thumb loudly. What was Lucy doing here? Why wasn't she with Trey? James realised that Lucy just picked him. James smiled and turned his body towards her. He opened her arms and Lucy jumped in his arms. He swung her around once and sat her down on the ground. Lucy's brown eyes sparkled as she gazed into James' hazel eyes. James smiled and ran a hand through her black and red hair. Lucy closed her eyes at the touch and let out a soft laugh. James chuckled and kissed her forehead. Lucy sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around James' waist and rested her head against his chest. James rubbed her back.

"Lucy.'' James whispered. Lucy lifted her head to look at him.

"Yeah?'' Lucy whispered hopefully.

James leaned in and softly kissed her lips. Lucy smiled and kissed James back, wrapping her arms around his neck. James pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. Lucy's smile faded when she saw that James looked serious. She bit her lip and glanced up in his eyes, waiting for him to talk.

"Look... I'm not taking you back.'' James whispered. "Not yet, at least.''

"What?'' Lucy exclaimed hopeless. "But I love you!''

James cupped her face and kiss her forehead soothingly. "And I love you. But I'm going on tour and I won't be back for weeks... Who knows what may happen? Let's just wait until I come back... and then we'll see what happens..., Okay?'' James explained.

Lucy looked at the ground and sighed. She then looked back up with sadness in her eyes but forced a smile. "Okay...'' she agreed.

James cupped her face again and pulled her closer to his face. His lips brushed shortly against hers. He smiled when he felt Lucy's lips brush against his a second time. They pulled away and James turned around to give his pasport to the security guard. The guard let him threw and he walked past him. He turned back to Lucy and he smiled. He then patted his heart twice. Lucy managed a smile and blew him a kiss. James catched it and walked towards his best friends who were waiting for him and they got on the plane. Lucy sighed and felt tears fill her eyes. She blinked them away and then walked to the exit from the airport. James sat down in his seat and put his hand over his heart. He never felt so heartbroken before. He wanted to be with Lucy so bad but with him going on tour and Trey being at the Palmwoods... he had his doubts. He was scared that Trey would move in on his girl- _ex_-girlfriend again. He would rather wait a few weeks and come back to see that she was still single and then go out with her then getting back together now and that she kissed Trey again. He just hoped Lucy would wait for him. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Carlos poked him in his side. James chuckled and swatted Carlos' hand away.

"Leave me alone, Litos.'' James said with a small smile on his face.

"Hey,'' Carlos said and turned his body towards James. James opened his eyes and looked at him. "I'm here for you. Always.''

James smiled. "Thank you, Los. That means a lot to me.''

Carlos patted his shoulder before putting his headphones on and started playing games on his phone. James layed back and looked at the top of the plane. He couldn't help but thinking about Lucy. The first moment he saw her... All those times she had declined him... The time they almost kissed and she fell for him... The time they almost went on a date together... Their first kiss. James smiled at the thought of their first kiss. Their first dance at the after party. James sighed. He had the luck that Lucy got over Kendall and she eventually fell for him when he tried to protect her from the Prank Wars. He'd do it all again. He would protect her from everything that hurt her. Even if that meant he had to protect her from himself. James pulled out his phone and wanted to text Lucy but he was scared. What if Lucy thought he was pushing himself onto her. James didn't know what to do so he pocketed his phone again. He wanted to be with Lucy so much. James fished his phone out of his pocket again and decided to just text Lucy. He bit his lip as he typed the text message.

**To: Lucy**

**From: James**

**Hey. I thought I'd tell you, I'm on the plane! **** ... I'll text you when we land. I... miss you. I'll talk to you soon.**

James send the text and slipped it back in his front pocket. He folded his arms behind his hand and layed back in his seat. He closed his eyes with a smile. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his front pocket. He fished it out and smiled when Lucy immediately texted back. He opened the text message and smiled at it.

**To: James**

**From: Lucy**

**Haha, good to hear you're all safe on the plane. I'll look forward to your text messages, keep me and the girls up to date **** I miss you too. Talk to you later! ^^ xxx**

James grinned. He pocketed his phone again and layed back against the seat. He folded his arms back behind his head. His eyelids suddenly felt really heavy and they falled close. James heard Carlos chuckle next to him and he didn't have to open his eyes to know that he was texting Alexa. Kendall and Logan were probably texting Jo and Camille too. James let out a sigh. He was looking forward to see the European and Asian Rushers. When he came back to America, he would make Lucy his again.

* * *

Lucy sent the text message and cuddled closer in the blanket, seeking warmth while watching a movie. She reached over to the table and grabbed a handful of chips. She layed down on the couch and popped a chip in her mouth. She was watching the movie The Devil Wears Prada. She sighed and let out a small yawn. She was so bored. She had been avoiding Trey ever since she came back from the airport. Trey avoided her because he was hurt Lucy chose for James instead of him. Lucy understood that. She know completely understanded how Kendall felt when he had to choose between her and Jo. She felt so... conflicted. It were two great guys that liked her and she had to choose between them. It was the exact same thing with Kendall but Lucy never doubted her choice. She hoped Kendall didn't either. He looked very happy with Jo, and that made her happy. Jo was a great girl. They both had agreed to stop being awkward around each other and try to be each others friend. Turns out they were great friends and still are. Lucy could come to Jo with anything and it was likewise for Lucy. She was glad she and Jo finally became friends. She loved hanging with Jo and Camille they were great girls and weren't as crazy as the boys themselves. Well, Camille could get pretty weird when she had an audition. Lucy sighed when there was a knock on her door. She arched an eyebrow up. She threw the blanket off of her and walked towards the door. She opened the door and saw that Trey was standing there. He smiled shyly and Lucy smiled back.

"Hey, Trey.'' Lucy said and smiled. She did a step aside. "Wanna come in?''

Trey smiled and walked in to her apartment. He turned to look at her and Lucy closed the door behind him. She put her hands in her pockets and looked at Trey with a questioning look. Trey folded his hands together.

"Look, Lucy. I really, _really_ like you.'' Trey breathed.

"I know,'' Lucy chuckled, "I really like you too.''

Trey bit his lips. "Then... would it be so bad for us to try things?''

Lucy sighed and looked at the ground. "Trey... you're a true sweetheart but... I promised James I would wait for him.''

"So... he didn't take you back?'' Trey asked carefully.

Lucy shook her head. "No...''

Trey pulled her hands out of her pockets and grabbed them tightly in his. Lucy couldn't help but smile up at him. She blushed a little and bit her lip.

"Lucy Stone... I'll ask you one more time... Do you wanna be my girlfriend?'' Trey asked with a soft smile.

Lucy's face broke out in a smile and she laughed. "Yes, goofball. Of course I'll be your girlfriend.''

Trey smiled and he leaned in. Lucy smiled and closed her eyes when he felt his lips on hers. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Trey had his hands on her hips and pulled her gently closer to his body. He wrapped his arms strong around her waist. Trey pulled away and showered her face with kiss. Lucy giggled and laughed as she felt Trey's lips all over her face. She had not one moment she thought of James while Trey had kissed her. Maybe it was time to move on. James had his chance but he would rather wait. No matter how much she loved, it was time for her to move on from James and go on with her life, together with Trey. He was very good looking and a very sweet guy. Her heart would pound out of her chest when she was so close to him. Trey pulled away and kissed her forehead a final time. He then pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Lucy sighed happily and snuggled her face in his chest. She enjoyed the warmth coming from Trey's body. She closed her eyes and let out another happy sigh. Trey stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to it. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Jo and Camille came walking inside. They saw the embrace Lucy and Trey were in. Jo had her arms crossed and cleared her throat. Lucy turned around and let go of Trey. She smiled at Jo and Camille. Jo and Camille smiled back.

"Trey.'' Jo said smiling. "Could we talk to Lucy for a minute? Alone?''

Trey nodded. He kissed Lucy's head and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. Jo and Camille's smiles faded and they turned to Lucy with crossed arms. Lucy looked at them confused.

"What was that?'' Camille asked and threw her hands in the air.

"Are you and Trey dating now?'' Jo asked with a disappointed look on her face.

"Yeah... so?'' Lucy asked with a confused look.

"But... I thought you promised James that you two would get back together when he came back..'' Camille whispered. She too had a disappointed look on her face.

"Yeah...'' Lucy stuttered. "But what if he finds someone better in Europe then me?''

"James loves you.'' Camille said. "He would _never_ do that to you! He promised you!''

"Maybe...'' Lucy whispered. "Maybe we aren't supposed to be together.''

Jo and Camille sighed. "Oh c'mon! You don't honestly believe that, do you!'' They both exclaimed.

"You and James are perfect for each other.'' Camille said in a desperate tone.

"Yeah! You two are the perfect example of opposites attract couples!'' Jo said in the same tone.

"Just please... think about it. You and James belong together.'' Camille whispered.

"We'll see you later.'' Jo said and then she walked away with Camille, leaving Lucy alone in her apartment.

Lucy sighed and sat down on the couch. Did she really make the wrong decision? She loved James but she liked Trey. She shook her head. No, she was sticking with Trey. He was cute, nice, sweet, caring, he was just like- James. She groaned and put her face in her hands. What had she done?

* * *

James got of the plane and pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Lucy when Kendall bumped into him. James dropped his phone and watched how it fell to the floor and broke. James turned to Kendall with an angered expression. Kendall stared at James' broken phone and offered him an apologetic smile. James growled and pushed Kendall harshly backwards so he fell to the ground and he hit his head.

"Ow...'' Kendall groaned.

"Dude!'' Logan shouted and kneeled down beside Kendall.

"Why did you do that?'' Carlos asked as he looked at James with wide eyes.

"This stupid dude didn't look where he was going and broke my phone!'' James yelled as he showed his best friends his broken phone.

"You didn't have to push him! He hit his head!'' Logan yelled back as he helped Kendall sit up and ran his hand over the blondes hair.

Carlos knelt beside him and held three fingers up. "How many fingers, Kendall?''

Kendall looked at Carlos with a confused expression. "Who's Kendall?''

James eyes widened and he shared a look with a shocked Logan and a scared Carlos. James now knelt down too.

"You are Kendall. Kendall Knight? Best Hockey Player? In the boyband Big Time Rush? Your girlfriend Jo Taylor?'' James said, trying to help Kendall.

Kendall frowned and looked confused. He didn't remeber any of those things. His breath began to quicken as he glanced around in total panick.

"I don't remember...'' Kendall mumbled as his hands flew to his head. "I don't remember anything.'' He repeated in a panicked voice.

Logan gulped and put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Kendall. It's going to be okay.''

Kendall looked at him in utter confusion. "Who are you?''

Logan was slightly hurt by the face that Kendall didn't remember him. "I'm your best friend Logan Mitchell. And that are your other best friends James Diamond and Carlos Garcia.''

Kendall nodded but didn't seem to take any of it in. "W-Where am I...?''

"We're in Germany. We _were_ going to perform here and start our world wide tour. But since you have memory loss...'' Carlos explained.

James covered his face with his hands. This was all his fault. If he hadn't pushed Kendall, he wouldn't have memory loss right now.

"This is all my fault...'' James whispered softly. Carlos smiled sympathetically.

"You didn't knew this would happen, Jay.'' Carlos said, using James' old nickname. "We don't blame you. It was an accident.''

"Yeah,'' Logan agreed. "Everything will be fine, his memory will come back sometime. Don't worry.''

James couldn't help but smile a small smile at the words of his best friends. "Thanks guys.''

Gustavo and Kelly came walking their way and frowned when they saw Kendall sitting on the ground, holding his head and Logan, Carlos and James kneeled beside him.

"DOGS!'' Gustavo shouted, making Kendall wince. "What did you guys do now?''

"Why did he call us dogs...?'' Kendall whispered as he leaned towards Logan.

"It's a nickname...'' Logan explained quickly.

"Okay, what happened and why is Kendall sitting on the ground?'' Gustavo asked and glared at his dogs.

James stood up and faced Gustavo and Kelly. "It's my fault. Kendall bumped into me when I wanted to text Lucy, which caused me to drop my phone, I got mad at Kendall and pushed him to the ground and he hit his head. He has... memory loss.'' James explained.

Gustavo turned bright red. "WHAT?!'' He yelled.

Kendall whimpered and grabbed Carlos' shoulders to protect him from the big guy. "Make him stop...''

Kelly slapped Gustavo's arm. "Calm down. You're scaring Kendall.''

"Well, that's a first.'' Gustavo mumbled under his breath. He sighed.

"This doesn't look good. I'm sorry guys but I think we have to cancel the Worldwide tour, guys.''

"What?!'' Logan, Carlos and James yelled in unison. "No! You can't do that!''

"What about our fans?!'' James said.

"But guys,'' Kelly said with a hopeless expression. "Look at him.'' She pointed at Kendall.

Kendall was staring at the ground and kept silent.

"He can't perform. He needs his mother and sister around him. We need to go back to America and to the Palmwoods. We're not gonna cancel the tour. We're stalling it, until Kendall's better. Okay?'' Kelly explained.

The three guys nodded and hung their hands in defeat. They made their way back to the airplane and waited for it to take off. Their bagage was still onboard. A few minutes later they were in the plane back to LA. This couldn't get any worse. He couldn't call Lucy to tell her what happened. He felt bad. It was his fault that Kendall lost his memory and that the tour was being stalled. He sighed and closed his eyes but he felt too terrible to fall asleep. He groaned. This day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Hourse later the gang made their way back to the Palmwoods. Gustavo and Kelly had brought their bagage upstairs. Logan, Carlos and James were walking closely to Kendall and were eyeing him worriedly. He still remembered a thing. Logan saw something in the lobby and stopped walking, making James bump into him.

"Ehm, James...'' James looked at Logan questioningly.

Logan pointed to the middle of the lobby. James followed his glance and saw Lucy and Trey kissing. James face fell. Okay, he was wrong. _Now_, his day couldn't get any worse. He growled and whistled on his fingers. Lucy looked their way and her eyes widened.

"James? You're back! Why?'' She said as she left Trey and walked towards him.

James looked towards the ground. He felt so bad. Logan glanced at him and sighed.

"Kendall has memory loss.'' Logan explained and watched how Lucy's face paled.

"W-Who are you?'' Kendall asked as he saw Lucy.

Lucy bit her lip and shook her head. "Lucy Stone. You're friend and... you're ex-girlfriend.''

Kendall looked confused. "We dated?''

Lucy chuckled nervously. "We had half a date and one kiss.''

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "How can you have half a date? Was I that terrible?''

Lucy felt uncomfertable. "No... but you're current girlfriend came back from New Zealand.''

Kendall nodded but still felt very confused.

James sighed and ran a hand over his face. "It's all my fault.''

Lucy smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't feel bad, Jamie.''

James smiled too and placed his hand on top of hers. They gazed into each others eyes smiling. Trey cleared his throat and Lucy made his way back to him, blushing madly. Jo and Camille came walking in to the lobby and frowned when they saw the guys but smiled.

"Logan!'' Camilled said and jumped in her boyfriend's arms. Logan smiled and hugged her back.

"Kendall!'' Jo smiled and hugged him. Kendall, however, pushed her away and looked at her confused.

"Who are you?'' Kendall asked, feeling very confused.

Jo chuckled nervously. "Kendall, this isn't funny.''

Carlos piped in. "He's not joking. He has memory loss.''

Jo looked shocked at Kendall. "What? K-Kendall... I'm your girlfriend, Jo.''

Kendall nodded and looked at the floor. "Sorry, Jo...''

Jo sighed and hugged him again. She couldn't help but smile when she felt Kendall wrap his arms around her hesistantly. "It's okay.'' She whispered.

James sighed and walked towards Lucy and Trey. "Lucy. Thanks for waiting for me.''

Trey sighed. "Don't worry. We broke up already. I can't date her when she still loves you. You can have her.'' He said and then walked away.

James looked at Lucy with wide eyes. "Is that true?''

Lucy smiled and walked closer to James. She stood on the tip of her toes as she leaned in and pecked James' lips. James grinned and pulled her closer to his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionatetly. Lucy wrapped her arms around James' neck and kissed him back with the same passion as James was. She loved him, she couldn't love Trey the way she loved James. She officially made up her mind, she wanted James. And no one else. James pulled away and rested their foreheads together. They looked into each others eyes and laughed.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend again?'' James asked shyly.

Lucy's face lit up and she jumped in James' arms. "Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!''

James laughed and spun her around. He was so happy. Logan stopped their happy moment by snapping with his fingers.

"Not to ruin your happy moment but what do we do about Kendall?'' Logan pointed to Kendall who was sitting on the couch with Jo next to him.

James sighed. "It's all my fault. I never should've pushed him.''

Lucy reached up and kissed his cheek and rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry. You might've made him lose his memory, but we're going to get it back. Together.'' She said as she scanned her friends with her eyes.

"Lucy's right! Kendall will be Kendall again before you know it!'' Camille chirped in.

"And then we get to go on our Worldwide tour!'' Carlos cheered.

James chuckled and looked at Kendall and Jo who were talking. "Alright then. Mission 'Get Kendall's memory back' is a go.''

* * *

**What did I just do... I brought James and Lucy back together, YAAAAY. I made Kendall lose his memory, Not YAAAY. Do I have to hide behind a tree again...? :') Anyways, review and stay tuned!**

**Much love xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Kendall and Jo were sitting next to each other on the couch in the Palmwoods lobby. Kendall was fiddling with his thumbs while Jo rubbed his back. Kendall felt slightly uncomfertable. He was sitting next to a girl who claimed to be his girlfriend, while he remebered nothing. He was scared. One of his best friends, Kendall guessed it was James, kept saying it was his fault because he had pushed him. Kendall never felt so confusing in his whole life. All these stories made him so confusing. Jo told him that she was his first girlfriend but she had to leave to New Zealand to shoot three movies en had to leave Kendall behind for three years. That's when Lucy came into the picture, since Jo didn't know the full story Lucy told him everything. He hadn't liked her at first because she claimed BTR didn't rock. Afterwards they became friends and Kendall had saved her more then one time. He helped her figure out her ex-boyfriend Beau hadn't changed a thing. She then asked him to join her at the pool to which he agreed. They then kissed in the elevator, but when the doors opened Jo appeared to be back and Kendall had to decide between her and Jo. He ended up picking Jo and Lucy told him she left the Palmwoods for a while. Kendall shook his head and stood up. Jo glanced up at him and tried to hold his hand but Kendall pulled his hand back and stepped away from the couch and from Jo and Lucy. Jo and Lucy shared a worried glance as they both got up and looked at Kendall who had his face in his hands and he seemed to be thinking. He sighed and let his hands fall down his sides.

"This,'' He said. "Is all crazy talk! Why should I believe all of this happened? Besides I wouldn't pick you.'' He said and pointed at Jo.

"No offense, but I would've rather picked Lucy.'' Kendall said and pointed his finger at the rocker chick.

Jo's eyes widened as she looked at Lucy in pure shock. Lucy was frozen for a few minutes before shaking her head.

"Well, I wouldn't have picked you.'' Lucy grabbed James hand and interwined their fingers together.

"As I understand, you gladly kissed me back. So... dump that loser and just come back to me.'' Kendall said spreading his arms.

Jo bit her lip and looked at the ground. Logan and Carlos noticed she was trying to keep her tears at bay. Logan sighed and then looked at Kendall.

"No.'' Lucy shouted. "I love James. Yeah, I liked you, but you ruined your chance when you picked Jo.''

Kendall sighed and shook his head, smirking. "Oh, Lucy.''

Kendall took a step closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Lucy raised an eyebrow as she looked into his green eyes that sparkled.

"You will be mine.'' Kendall whispered, before walking to the elevators. Carlos followed him.

James scoffed and crossed his arms. "That's _my_ line. He can't use that line on MY girlfriend!''

Lucy turned towards James and put her hands on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes and he felt himself calm down. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lucy chuckled.

"Don't worry. He won't get me. I just got you back, did you really think I already wanted to let go of you?'' Lucy asked smiling.

James laughed and leaned in to place a quick kiss at her lips. They turned to the couch and saw that Logan was sitting in front of Jo. He had his hands on her knees and was apparently telling her Kendall had no control of what he did. Jo looked at the ground and she looked like she could burst into tears any minute. Lucy walked over and sat down next to her, rubbing her back. James nodded with his head to the elevators. Logan understood and stood up. He grabbed Camille's hand and they both followed James to the elevators, leaving Jo and Lucy alone to talk.

"Are you okay?'' Lucy whispered as she continued rubbing Jo's back.

Jo abruptly stood up. She glanced at Lucy and sighed. "Lucy... I'm sorry but I.. can't be around you right now...''

Lucy stood up too. "What? But I didn't do anything!''

"I know... but... Kendall saying he'd rather pick you over me... that hurts. I'm sorry but I'd appreciate it that you would leave me alone until this all blows over.''

Lucy sighed and nodded. "Okay. It's cool, I understand. If you want to talk, you know where you can find me.''

Jo gave her a small smile and then walked towards the elevators. Lucy sat back down on the couch and rested her head in her hand with a sad expression on her face. She understood Jo felt hurt. She felt the same when Kendall had picked Jo over her. She was now over it. Jo was a tough girl so it shouldn't take long before she would be talking to Lucy again. Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked into a pair of hazel eyes. Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around James' neck, resting her head against his shoulder. James wrapped his arms around her back and held her tightly against him. Lucy sighed.

"You okay?'' James asked softly as he stroked his hair.

Lucy let out a soft sigh. "No... she wants me to leave her alone...''

"Oh, Lucy...'' James sighed and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Don't worry. Jo's just hurt because-"

"I know.'' Lucy interuppted and tightened her grip on James. "I know.''

James smiled and holded Lucy as long as she wanted to. They stood there for a good ten minutes in silence when Lucy whispered softly to James.

"Do you promise me you'll never forget me?'' She whispered.

James rested his chin on top of her head. "Never. I'll never forget you.''

* * *

Kendall was laying on his bed and stared at the ceiling with a smile on his face. He was thinking of a rocker named Lucy Stone. She might've blown him off but her eyes said she definitely still felt something for him. Kendall thought Lucy was super pretty, prettier then Jo. If it was true he picked Jo over Lucy, he didn't know what was wrong with him. Who would pick Jo over Lucy? She was so clingy and annoying. Besides, he didn't like blondes. He actually liked brunettes but Lucy got his attention with her black hair and red highlights. It didn't matter to Kendall that James was his best friend, he would have Lucy as his girlfriend. James could have Jo if he wanted. Kendall tought Jo fitted better with him anyways. Lucy would be his, he would make sure that happen. Kendall bit his lip and jumped from his bed. He walked into the livingroom and saw that James, Carlos, and Logan were discussing something. None of the three paid attention to Kendall. Kendall chuckled and walked out of the apartment. He had to find Lucy. Right at that moment Lucy came walking out of her apartment, 2I. A sly smile creeped its way onto Kendall's face. This was going to be easier than he thought. Kendall ran a hand through his golden locks and walked towards Lucy. He tapped her on the shoulder and Lucy spun around. Lucy smiled awkwardly as she saw Kendall standing in front of him. Lucy bit her lip and she gulped when Kendall took a step closer towards her.

'_Oh boy',_ Lucy thought. _'This isn't going to end well.'_

"Hey Luce.'' Kendall said in a seductive voice.

Lucy raised an eyebrow but managed to smile back politely. "Hey Kendall.''

"So...'' Kendall said, leaning against the wall with one arm, "Where are you going?''

Lucy smiled. "I was heading to the park. To work on some songs.'' She said and nodded with her head to the guitarcase in her hand.

"Great!'' Kendall chirped happily. "I'll join you.''

"Yaaaay.'' Lucy fake cheered.

Lucy turned around and walked down the hall, followed by Kendall. Kendall loosely wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Lucy bit her lip when she felt butterflies in her stomach. It couldn't be that her feelings for Kendall came back. She loved James. She was with James. She wanted James. She belonged with James. Kendall belonged with Jo. She let out a breath. Kendall followed her like a brave dog when she walked into the park. She rolled her eyes. Kendall was slightly annoying her. She sat down on the bench and Kendall sat down next to her, waiting for her to play her guitar. Lucy placed the guitar in her lap and thought for a moment. Memories could be brought back. She just needed to do something that would fresh up Kendall's mind. She suddenly smiled and played the song she wrote about him, _You Dumped Me For Her._ If this didn't remind him of him picking Jo over her, then she wasn't sure what would. Kendall listened with a smile on his face to the rocker beauty next to him. Her voice like was an angel. It was so beautiful. He clapped when she finished the song. Lucy chuckled.

"Thanks.'' She said smiling. "And? Does this remember you of something?''

Kendall thought for a moment. Lucy's hope flew away when Kendall shook his head. He looked at her with piercing green eyes.

"No.'' He answered. "Should it?''

"It's the song I wrote about _you_.'' Lucy said frantically. "I wrote it when I moved out of the Palmwoods and you picked Jo over me.''

Kendall placed his hand on her shoulder. "Well, it was the worst decision of my life.''

Lucy's eyebrows shot up. "It was?''

Kendall nodded. "It won't ever happen again.''

"It won't?''

"I promise.'' Kendall smiled.

Kendall then slowly leaned in. His eyes were so hypnotic. She felt herself slowly lean in towards him and her eyes fluttered close. Just when his lips were about to touch hers she jerked her head back and looked away from Kendall. This was _bad_. Kendall liked her again and she started falling for him all over again. But she couldn't. She was dating James and besides, memory loss didn't last forever. He would get his memory back at some point and would get back together with Jo again. If she'd kiss him now, she would end up with a broken heart all over again. Plus, she would break James' and Jo's hearts. She couldn't do that. She loved them both and didn't want to hurt them. Kendall frowned and stroked her hair. She looked at him with an apologetic look.

"Look... Kendall, I'm sorry. It feels like I'm leading you-" She was cut off when Kendall pressed his lips against hers.

She hummed. Eventually she closed her eyes and leaned closer to Kendall, getting caught up in the moment. A gasp was heard and Kendall and Lucy broke apart. Jo stood there gaping at them. Lucy's eyes widened and she stood up. Jo glanced at her with a hurtful look.

"J-Jo! I- This isn't what it looks like!'' Lucy stuttered.

"Oh it isn't?!'' Jo shouted with tears in her eyes. "Cause it looks like you and Kendall were sucking faces!''

"No! That's not what happened!'' Lucy said desperately. "_He_ kissed _me._''

"Well, it seemed you didn't mind at all.'' Jo whispered as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Lucy felt her heart break.

Jo shook her head and made an attempt to walk away but Lucy grabbed her arm.

"Jo, please wait!'' Lucy begged.

Jo pulled her arm free. She wanted to glare at Lucy but she couldn't. "Leave me alone.'' She softly sobbed.

"Jo... I'm telling the truth.'' Lucy whispered softly.

"Do you still have feelings for Kendall?'' Jo asked as she crossed her arms.

Lucy's eyes widened. "What? This... is ridiculous.''

"Answer the question, Lucy. Do you still like him?'' Jo hissed.

Lucy kept silent and glanced at the ground.

"You do. No answer is an answer.'' Jo turned around and then left the park.

Lucy sighed sadly and sat back down on the bench. Kendall immediately wrapped and arm around her but she shrugged it off. Jo was gonna tell James, she just knew it. She had to tell James herself. Kendall tried pulling her to his body but Lucy wrestled herself free. She grabbed her guitarcase and ran to the Palmwoods.

* * *

James was reading in 2J when the door was thrown open and Lucy ran inside. James looked up and raised an eyebrow. Lucy leaned against the closed door panting, then made her way to James. She let herself fall down next to him on the orange couch. She didn't say anything she snuggled into his chest and couldn't help but smile when James' stong arms wrapped around her. It felt different then with Kendall. With James, it felt right. Like she was coming home. With Kendall it felt forced and... wrong. She sighed. She couldn't believe she kissed Kendall back. She had to tell James but she couldn't. James hands rubbed her back and she looked up, into his hazel eyes. She smiled and James smiled back.

"What's up, Luce?'' James asked as he stroked her hair.

"Nothing.'' Lucy said and snuggled closer into James' chest, sighing happily. "I love you.'' She whispered.

James chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Love you too, Luce.''

The door went open again and Lucy squeezed her eyes close. She knew it was Kendall. Kendall strode towards the couch and she felt him sit down next to her. She felt Kendall's hand on her back. James frowned at Kendall and Kendall glared back at him.

"Let go of my girlfriend.'' Kendall demanded.

James' eyebrows raised up again. "Excuse me? Dude, this is _my_ girlfriend. She doesn't like you.''

"Well,'' Kendall chirped happily. "She didn't complain when I kissed her.''

James eyes widened and he shot up, causing Lucy to fall down against the orange cushions.

"You and Kendall kissed?'' James shouted. Lucy stood up and put her hands on his shoulders.

"No, _he_ kissed _me._ I... didn't kiss him back. I promise.'' Lucy lied.

'_I hate lying to James but he can't know I kissed Kendall back.' _Lucy thought and bit her lip.

Jame sighed and wrapped an arm around her. He then glanced at Kendall. "Dude. Lucy's _my_ girlfriend. Jo is _your_ girlfriend.''

Kendall shook his head. "I don't want Jo. I want Lucy.''

"Well, you're not getting her.'' James said.

Kendall stood up and walked into his room, slamming the door. James sighed and turned to Lucy. He looked at her with caring eyes.

"Next time he annoys you, call me. Okay?'' He asked.

Lucy nodded. "Okay.''

James grinned and leaned in to kiss her lip. Lucy smiled when his lips touched her but she felt guilt running through her veins. She just lied to her boyfriend. If he ever found out the real truth, he would hate her. Not just for kissing his best friend, but also for lying towards him. What was a good relationship when you kept secrets for each other. But she just got him back. Lucy pulled away then wrapped her arms tightly around James' torso, resting her head against his chest. James' arms wrapped around her waist and his chin rested on top of her head. She didn't want to tell James. She didn't want to loose him when she just got him back. They were so happy together. She made a mistake by kissing Trey and picking Trey over James. But she was glad Jo and Camille talked some sense into her. They made her realize she wanted James and no one else. Jo... Jo was probably furious at her. Knowing her, she would've told Camille. If Camille didn't come to her apartment tonight, she could wait for a huge speech from her by the morning. She never should've kissed Kendall back in the first place. But she got up in the moment, his eyes, his smile... he looked so sweet... Lucy sighed deeply. She made a huge mistake. And she had to make it right with Jo again.

* * *

Kendall put his earbuds in and put his MP3 player on shuffle. Worlwide come on and suddenly memories came flooding back to his mind. Meeting Jo. Flirting with Jo. His first dance with Jo. His first kiss with Jo. Jo leaving... Kendall closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He decided to skip the song. He skipped forwards and listened to No Idea. Again, memories came flooding back to his mind. Lucy dumping Beau. Him and Lucy kissing in the elevator. Jo coming back. Confusion. Hurt. Hiding. Thinking of Lucy. Picking Jo. Kendall shot up and turned his MP3 player of. Picking Jo? Was it true? Was he so crazy about Jo that he picked her over Lucy? He thought of Jo and finally realized how beautiful she really was. His heart started pounding loudly. He fell back against the bed and groaned. He covered his face with his hands. He had kissed Lucy in the park and Jo had seen it. If he hadn't already, he had fucked it up bad. Kendall lay there on his bed. Thinking. Staring at the ceiling. He had hurt Jo's feelings. He thought that Lucy was the one for him but he was wrong. It was Jo and it always had been Jo. Jo was there from the beginning. He had liked her since the first moment he saw her. They might've had a though start after Lucy left but they got through it. That moment in the car when they had kissed... He had missed the feeling of her lips against his. He didn't like Lucy, nor did he love her. He was in love with Jo Taylor.

And he had to make things right.

* * *

**Yaaaaay next chapter! Yaaaaay Kendall remembers. Kendall and Lucy kissed, not yaaaaay. Lucy lied to James, definitely not yaaaaaaay... what'll happen next? I'd say, stay tuned! **

**Much love! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall bit his lip nervously as he stood in front of apartment 3I. Jo Taylor's apartment. He had to make things right with Jo. He said things he never really meant, like dating Lucy instead of her while Lucy was perfectly happy with dating James at the moment. Kendall raised his hand to knock on her door but sighed and dropped it again. He was scared. He had hurt Jo so bad. He just hoped that somehow she would be able to forgive him. He shouldn't be scared and just knock on that door and talk to his girlfriend, yet he was afraid too. Kendall walked backwards until he hit the wall and slid down to sit on the ground with a sigh. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on them. He really didn't know what to do. Maybe he could just wait until Jo would go out or something. For an audition maybe. Or hanging with Camille. Maybe talk to Lucy... Kendall didn't know but he hoped Jo would walk out soon so he didn't have to knock on her door. Kendall looked to the ground and felt ashamed. What kind of boyfriend was he? He forgot all about Jo and now he was too scared to knock on her door. Maybe Jo was better off without him, though she would tell him otherwise. Jo told him many times she loved him and that she would never leave him. He promised her the same. Yet he had to go with Lucy to the park and kiss her. When they kissed... something felt wrong for Kendall. Lucy's kisses were way different then Jo's kisses. He liked Jo's kisses better, not that he would ever tell Lucy that. James would freak out when he hears he kissed Lucy. Kendall groaned and let his head fall back against the wall. Yep. Kendall would be dead for sure.

* * *

Lucy walked out of her apartment and onto the third floor. She was determinated to talk to Jo. She just hoped she would listen to her. She had to make things right with her. She liked Jo as a friend, and she needed Jo as her friend. Lucy walked onto the third floor and noticed Kendall sitting there in front of Jo's door. She arched an eyebrow and slowly inched closer.

"Hey.'' Lucy said, making Kendall jump.

Kendall jumped to his feet. "Oh.. Hi.''

"What... are you doing here?'' Lucy asked carefully.

"I'm here to see Jo. I... remember everything again and... I need to find a way to make it up to her but... I'm scared.'' Kendall whispered softly.

"I'm here to talk to her too. Jo isn't mad at you Kendall. I think she's more mad at me. Which is logical. Her best friend and her boyfriend betrayed her by kissing each other.'' Lucy said and looked to the ground.

"Yeaaah...'' Kendall hissed. "Sorry about that. I promise it won't happen again.''

Lucy chuckled. "It's fine. Your brain was just... like a big bowl of soup.''

"I think oatmeal would be a better word.'' Kendall said laughing.

"So, uhm. Do you wanna talk to Jo or should I do it?'' Lucy asked.

"What if we go together?'' Kendall proposed.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "I like that idea.''

They both walked to Jo's door and knocked on it. Jo opened the door and she rolled her eyes annoyed when she saw who it was. Just before Kendall and Lucy got to say something she slammed the door close again.

"Jo!'' Kendall whined. "Please, I'm sorry for what I did but... I wasn't myself!''

Lucy sighed. "Let her be Kendall. Maybe we should talk to her when she's ready to talk.''

Kendall sighed defeated and stared at the ground. Lucy shortly placed her hand on his shoulder and then walked back to her own floor. She walked towards her apartment when she saw James coming out of 2J. He smiled brightly and walked towards her.

"Hey.'' James said happily. "I just wanted to go to you, but apparently you weren't there.''

Lucy chuckled. "No... I was upstairs trying to talk to Jo. No such luck.''

"Awh.. Why did you wanted to talk to her?'' James asked curiously.

"Kendall and I kissed.'' Lucy whispered. "And she saw, and she got mad at us and walked away and... please don't hate me.''

James sighed. "I'm not mad, Luce. And I can't blame Kendall really. His lost his memory because of me... Don't worry. I'm not mad.''

Lucy sighed in relief. She attacked James in a tight hug which he returned.

"Oh thank goodness.'' She breathed. "I was scared I would lose you again.''

"You'll never get rid off me, Lucy Stone.'' James chuckled.

Lucy smiled back. "Good. Cause I don't want too.''

"LUCY!''

Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh dear lord...''

Lucy turned around to see a fuming Camille walk to her. Lucy gulped but stood still. She just had to explain to Camille what happened. She could do that.

"How can you betray Jo like that? Kissing Kendall? Really!?'' Camille shouted.

"Look, Camille. Kendall kissed me. Yes I kissed back but I love James. I don't want Kendall back, nor will I ever.''

Camille crossed her arms. "But he does want you back.''

Lucy rolled her eyes. "No he doesn't. Not anymore at least.''

"Wait what?'' Camille and James said at the same time.

Lucy shrugged. "Kendall has his memory back. He was trying to talk to Jo but she slammed the door close in his face. He doesn't want me anymore.''

Camille finally calmed down. "Oh.'' She said. "That's good I guess.''

"Finally! Now I don't have to watch him flirt with you anymore!'' James cheered happily.

"Where's Kendall now?'' Camille asked curiously.

"I think he's still sitting in front of Jo's apartment, waiting for her to come out and talk to him. The dude really wants to talk to her very badly.''

"I don't think she's ready to talk to him yet. What you and Kendall did to her really hurt her feelings.''

Lucy sighed and looked down at the ground. "I know. I know that.''

* * *

Kendall pursed his lips as he sat in front of Jo's apartment.

"I'm not coming out!'' Jo called for the hundred time.

"And I'm not leaving until we've talked.'' Kendall repeated.

Jo groaned and sat down on the opposite of the door. She bit her lip. She wanted so badly to open the door and jump into Kendall's arms but she couldn't. Kendall had kissed her friend. He had kissed Lucy. He told her he would've rather picked Lucy then her. That had hurt so badly. She knew he didn't mean it and only said it because of his memory loss, but still. Hearing that your boyfriend would rather date someone else killed her to the bones. She had missed Kendall so much when she left for three years to New Zealand. When she came back she was so excited to see Kendall again. Instead she found Kendall kissing some girl in an elevator which turned out to be Lucy. Jo felt so... betrayed. Kendall had promised her that they'd pick up right where they left off. That one year that she spend in New Zealand she didn't even _look_ at the guys there. All she could think about was Kendall. She missed him so much. She couldn't lose Kendall like that. Not again. She wanted him. She slowly stood up and put her hand on the doorknob. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Kendall's head shot up with a hopeful look and he scrambled to his feet when he saw Jo standing there.

"H-Hi...'' Kendall whispered softly.

Jo couldn't help but laugh. It was like that moment he had picked her over Lucy all over again.

"Hi...'' she said back, her voice hoarse.

"Jo... I'm so sorry for everything I did and what happened. I wasn't myself. I never meant to hurt you. I love you Jo.'' Kendall said.

As soon as the 'I love you' rolled from his lips, Jo lunged forward and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Kendall couldn't help but sigh happily into the kiss and wrap her arms around her waist. He had missed this feeling so much. He missed the way she smelled. He had missed her kisses. He had missed her brown eyes. He had missed everything about her and he was so happy he had her back. When Jo suddenly pulled him into her apartment withouth breaking the lip lock, he smirked, knowing what would come next. And with that in his mind, he kicked the door shut behind them.

* * *

Lucy and James were laying against each other on the orange couch in 2J. They were watching a movie when suddenly the door went open and Kendall walked with a happy smile and ruffled hair. Lucy cupped her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Jo forgave Kendall VERY quickly apparently. James just laughed out loud. Kendall stuck his tongue out at them. He sat down next to Lucy who bit her lip smiling. She was glad everything turned out okay between Jo and Kendall. They were a perfect couple and deserved it to be happy. At least with each other.

James chuckled. "Did you have fun, Kendall.''

Lucy rolled her eyes and smacked James' arms. James pouted and rubbed his arm.

"Ow! You really hit hard!'' He whined.

"Stop whining or now making out for you.'' Lucy threatened.

Kendall laughed. "You two are PERFECT for each other.''

Lucy smiles. She gave James a kiss on the cheek and stood up. James frowned.

"Hey, where are you going? The movie isn't done yet.'' James said sadly.

"I'm gonna go head up and talk to Jo, if she will let me.'' Lucy said and ran a hand through her black and red striked hair.

James nodded and smiles. He stood up and gave her a quick kiss. "Good luck, Luce.''

Lucy smiled. "Thanks James.''

She kissed James again and then headed up to the third floor. She bit her lip as she knocked on Jo's door. Jo opened the door. Lucy saw she wrapped herself in a bathrobe and had wet hair. Lucy guessed she just came out of the shower. Jo smiled when she saw Lucy.

"You don't have to say a thing. Kendall explained everything after we... cuddled.'' Jo said blushing madly.

Lucy chuckled. "Yeah sure. I know you had sex with him Jo. No problem.''

Jo laughed and smiled. "Typical you.''

"So... you and Kendall are good?'' Lucy asked.

Jo smiled brightly. "Yeah we're good again.''

"And... what about.. us?'' Lucy asked carefully.

Jo sighed and smiled. "You're my best friend Luce. I didn't mean to get mad at you. You're the best. C'mere.''

Lucy smiled and hugged Jo. She was glad everything was okay again.

"Camille's coming over in a minute. Wanna stay here?'' Jo asked as she released Lucy.

Lucy smiled. "I would loved too. And you have to tell us everything Kendall and you did.''

Jo laughed as she let Lucy into her apartment. A few minutes later Camille bounced in. She heard the good news from James when she walked with Logan to his apartment. She squealed and hugged Jo who turned bright red. Lucy chuckled as Jo had to tell everything she and Kendall did _again_. Lucy thought it was cute. Kendall and Jo were in love and they hadn't had sex, they made love. It's just what couples did at a moment when it all felt right and when you trust each other enough. Lucy bit her lip. She trusted James. And she knew that for him he was ready. Lucy loved James, there was no doubt in that. She trusted him too. She started thinking it might be time for them to set the next step in their relationship too. But she had to talk to James about it though. Lucy smiled.

She was totally sure.

* * *

**Oh. My God. I know, I know! It's been so long! **** Buuuuut, I have a good explanation. Like, I graduated from High School. YAY and now I'm in college :P LOL. The college is here close to my town so I don't have to move out with my parents and all that. I'm seventeen after all people. xD Anyways, being college is working really hard, but it's fun. I have fun classmated so I'm not complaining. Though I'm not in the same class as my friends from high school **** Some of them do the same study as I do but they parted the classes ****. Oh well. I wanna take care of elder people later, I had an internship somewhere where I had to take care of elder people. I found it pretty fun actually. With my study you can also decide to work with baby's and stuff... but I don't want that. I love babies that's not it. But babies can get sick too. And when you as nurse take care of them and they die... that gets to yourself too. Elder people had a whole life past them, and well... it mind seems harsh but... it's their time to go. That sounds really harsh, I know. But babies have like... a whole life ahead of them. I don't think I could handle that thought. That's why I'd rather work with elder people... Oh look at that... I'm spamming you with info you probably don't care about. Sorry about that. Anyways, I'm back and I'll try to update sooner!**

**Much love! xoxo**


End file.
